The Strange Adventures of Ember Smith
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: Life works in mysterious ways. Ways that us humans can never understand. I accept this. But does the world find it necessary to screw with every aspect of my life? I mean seriously I'm a good person! Maybe I shouldn't have broken that guys arm. & maybe I should have fed the class hamster... But other than that I've never done anything HORRIBLE. So why, oh why did I deserve this?
1. Stop popping the Damn gum !

Leah is such a horrible person.

I let her watch what she wants and she repays me by popping her stupid gum. I should just kill her. But HOW would I kill her?

I could shoot her that's really easy. Just pull the trigger and I'll never have to hear her popping gum again... But then again, I _really_ hate blood, one might even say I have a phobia of it. If I shoot her I'll have no choice but to not only see blood, but to touch it as I try to get it off my carpet. Plus I'd have to come up with a story of how she got shot. And I'm an awful liar. They wouldn't even need to hook me up to a lie detector to know I'm full of shit. Halfway through my story I'd go into hysterics screaming it was me.

I could always throw her into the pool and watch her drown... She really should learn how to swim.

*Pop* Keep it up bitch, keep it up. My glare at the TV intensifies, I'm shocked it hasn't burst into flames yet.

I know Leah is doing it on purpose to be annoying *pop*. She hates gum and she knows I can't stand people popping gum. *Pop* Ugh just, just stop popping your gum.

I mean really, how hard is it to chew gum without blowing a fucking bubble? Why must you pop your damn gum!? Are you mentally retarded? Does half your mouth not work? *Pop* It is wrong to kill. It is wrong to kill people. I will not*pop*.

_I_ _say we kill her. Let's drown her in the sink and then throw her off_ _a cliff_. _No one will ever have to know.  
_

*Pop* I'm gonna do it. I'm really going to have to kill the stupid bitch. Bye Leah, thanks for being a terrible friend!

"That is fucking IT!" I scream. "Leah, pop the gum one more time, just one more time. And I will go to jail for man slaughter." I hiss while giving her the best death glare I can muster.

Her eyes flicker from the TV to me. "You don't scare me Ember. You don't scare anyone." Leah rolls her eyes and takes a casual sip from her soda as if she did not just crush my very soul.

"I scare lots of people." I whine and stomp my foot in protest.

It made me look more like a bratty thirteen year old than the psycho I actually am.

"Yes, you scare innocent kids at the play ground. What an accomplishment." Leah says drily as she claps her hands in a lazy manner.

I don't even think she's really paying attention to me... I'm not sure which hurts more, being ignored or being told I'm not scary.

I try hard to be scary. It hurt, what Leah just said, it really did. I work constantly to be the scariest girl I can be. For instance, when Seth was five I hid in his closet and pretended to be a ghost the whole night. He seemed pretty damn scared to me!

_He was five you fucking psycho. _

Who gives a crap how old he was. I scared him, didn't I?

It's times like this when I'm not quite sure why I'm friends with Leah. The girl is crazy, a control freak with a huge mouth and not to mention a major bitch. There is not a slimmer of doubt in my mind she got it from Sue. Sue and the Devil. There's simply no way that Harry could be Leah's Father. Why? Because Harry doesn't have one mean bone in his body. The man is a saint and I find it hard to believe that he could have created the girl, no, the creature, sitting in front of me.

I've been secretly waiting for the Devil to come and fetch her so they can rule his fiery kingdom side-by-side for all eternity.

The events that happen next I can not be held accountable for, the sarcastic, narcissist bitch has been begging for it. I grab the nearest thing, which just so happens to be a yellow book, and chuck it at Leah's stupid head.

Instead of feeling sorry for my friend when the book hits her right in the fore head I congratulate myself on my aim. It's improved since the last time I tried doing that. Last time I ended up hitting our Principle, the bastard suspended me and Lee for a whole week! But jokes on him cause all that means was we got a vacation.

"What the hell Jana?" Leah says while angrily rubbing her forehead.

The only person you're hurting by rubbing that hard is yourself stupid. God, sometimes she just doesn't use logic.

Since Leah is now completely focused on me I wonder if I can change the channel. This movie is torture! There isn't any humor to it at all, it's just about prison. Not to mention it's to damn long, I can never even get into the plot. After twenty minutes I just zone out. Other than being about prison I have no idea what it's about.

I humor the idea of changing the channel for a couple more seconds but give up when I realize I'm too lazy to do it. The remote is all the way on the table and that's more than five inches of moving. At the moment the idea of moving is about as appealing as getting stabbed in the foot with a spork.

"You were acting like I wasn't a threat. I thought I should remind you that I am one. " I say simply while staring out the window.

At the same time I try not to look as smug as I'm feeling, I fail miserably.

Leah's uncalled for response is to kick me off the couch and growl like a dog with rabies. I hiss as my sensitive tailbone hits the wooden floor. She's kicked me off the couch at least four times today! Leah isn't one to take crap. Even from me, her favorite person in the galaxy.

I bet in Leah's free time she walks around and kicks puppies while popping little kids balloons. I think I've seen her do that to her little Cousin Claire, it was her birthday.

*pop*.

"What the fuck Leah? Stop popping the damn gum. " I order.

"Nope. " She says wearing her trademark smirk of evil. Her eyes are still trained on the TV.

You know, maybe this is why Lee and I are pariahs. Were just to crazy for normal people to associate with us.

Whatever the reason is, Leah and I are the out casts of La push High, or well, _everywhere _(even if people haven't heard of us they can sense the demonic auras rolling off of us). Not because we're ugly beyond comprehension or morons, like most unliked people. We're drop dead gorgeous and dangerously cunning (as all female villains are).

Now I remember why were out casts! It's because we've both done something 'bad'. Well It wasn't bad to _us, _but Society says that most of the stuff we do is potentially 'breaking the law'. But rules were made to be broken so their argument is invalid.

Like one time I all most went to jail because I'm irresistibly sexy. And in jail I would most definitely become someone's bitch. Or someone would become mine, it's hard to tell without any real knowledge of the inner workings of prison. _  
_

But to get back on the subject, Once upon a time a guy named Nick pressed charges on me because I kicked him in the balls... Then proceeded to break his nose.

I was 14 when this happened. Long story short, I had to go to anger management for 5 months. I almost went to a juvenile detention center, which is basically kiddy jail but I got off was because I counter sued him for sexual harassment.

It was his own fault though. I swear to god it was! Who the fuck did he think he was? Putting his arm on my shoulder, acting like he's the shit. Nick's ego and nose were broken that day.

Let's not forget Leah's golden moment.

In fifth grade Leah broke Nancy Fillingim's arm by pushing her off the top of the slide. It was like that scene from orphan. Except Leah isn't a horny, man killing, growth stunted, midget.

Sue _obviously_ forced Leah to say sorry, not that Leah actually meant it. To this day I can't see what she did wrong. Nancy had been bullying me the previous day and Leah was just defending me. Parents tell their kids to defend their friends all the time, yet when they do they get 3 weeks of no dessert? Parents are fucking liars! Leah didn't even do it on purpose! Her hand slipped and they just so happened to push Nancy to her doom. She was honestly just trying to talk to her!

What happens next, however, was not an accident.

Leah was so mad that she got in trouble over the first thing she also broke Nancy's ankle by tripping her. I actually helped her do that. I won't even go into details, because every time I think about it I piss myself from laughter. We would've gotten away with it to if Leah hadn't been laughing and pointing. She likes people to know when she does something.

That's one good thing about us, we always take credit for what we do. Whether it's good or bad.

The rest of the world doesn't see it like that. They see us as future homicidal maniacs that will brand their victims. And ever since the 'incidents' nobody in La, Push and most of Forks will talk to us.

Except Leah's cousin Emily, who by the way, is a huge back stabbing, lying, whore.

But the point is, Leah is a bitch, plain and simple. Even when she was a ten-year old little girl. I love Leah though, she has an odd charm to her. She makes me feel normal in comparison.

*Pop* I take it back. I hate her. She is evil in every possible way *Pop*.

"Leah, why are you such a bitch?" I ask sighing.

"Hormones, still a virgin, I don't know." Leah says with a shrug.

How does getting fucked make you more pleasant?

"Could you please stop popping the gum? Please!" I beg.

"Fine, but only because you begged. " Leah said.

I slump on the floor in front of Lee and watch the condensation begin to form on my cup because compared to what's on TV it might be the most exciting thing I've ever watched in my whole life.

"I hate this movie." I grumble crossing my arms.

"To fucking bad. I watched "Father Of The Bride", the worst movie ever. You sit there, watch this movie, and like it. " Leah growls at me.

Okay, she can insult me all day long but when she starts insulting "Father Of The Bride" shit gets personal.

But this proves my point! Only the soulless don't like Father Of The Bride. And everyone knows that demons (or in Leah's case: half demon) are soulless.

For some weird reason nobody believes me. They just watch me and back away slowly like I have some contagious disease.

But is the idea of Leah being evil really that far off? I can easily imagine Leah sacrificing babies to the devil. I wouldn't put it above her. In fact, that's below her.

She's going to grow up and be a dictator of some poor country. That's not what I think she's going to do, that's what I **know**, she's going to do. That was her dream job when she was in Kindergarten.

All the other NORMAL little girls said princess and fairy or some other dumb shit. But Leah? Leah said dictator. And when I said I wanted to be a Doctor she said that I have to be her General.

If we don't end up taking over some poor, third world country (which I highly doubt) Lee and I will end up making a Wiccan cult. Sorta like Sam did, but without all the drugs.

Leah and I do a lot of crazy shit. But we draw a line at drugs. Are parole officers would hit the roof if we started doing drugs. Just kidding, we haven't been on parole... yet.

But who gets **that** big, and **that** muscular, **that** fast? The only reasonable explanation is steroids. That would _also_ explain the short tempers. At least there's some justice in the world.

Emily abandoned Lee and I for Sam and now she has a guy with a small dick. That's karma for you bitch. I know Emily was 5 years older than us at the time but man. Friends before men, Chicks before dicks, Sisters before misters. Where did loyalty go?! What makes it worse is they're blood related.

What the hell am I thinking about?

_ You would need a brain to think. So nothing. _

Damn it the voices are back.

_You're an idiot._

Oh it's you.

_ What the hell do you mean it's me?_

What it sounded like is what I meant.

_You heart less bitch! _

I should check myself out to see if I have a split personality disorder.

_I'm not a split personality. _

Then what the fuck are you?

_I don't know. Are you taking drugs ? I could be a result of you being high._

If I was taking drugs I would know.

_Not if your mother is putting it in your food, to make you more controllable._

Mom doesn't cook so that can't be it. And this is controllable? I would hate to see me out of hand.

_Your mother hates to see you anytime._

Maybe I have an inferiority complex? What an interesting thought.

_Yet again, you have no brain. You can't think._

Hey the wizard of oz! If I only had a brain. I could-

_You start to sing that song. And I will kill you. _

Rowr, touchy.

I'm rudely pulled from my conversation with myself by my head being slammed into the coffee table.

"Ow! What is **wrong** with you?!" I spin around to stare at Leah.

"Sorry, I only meant to tap your back. Were you talking to yourself again? " Leah asks.

Tap my ass... That didn't come out right.

"Well you didn't, and yes, I was." I say with a huff.

"Don't be a baby. I was just trying to get your attention. I want a snack refill. And since you're not watching the movie." She shoves the empty snack bowl into my hands."You can get the snacks."

"You know there is a wonderful thing called the pause button. " I say sarcastically.

"But I don't want to mess up the mood of the movie by pausing. This movie can't be paused, it has to _flow_. " Leah says.

Speaking of that movie, why don't I hear noise? I glance up at the TV to find the picture frozen.

"The movie is paused now you bitch!" I say.

She un pauses it "Now it's not." She says with a smirk.

I pull my self up and glare at Leah one more time.

"Fine _Lee lee._" I say knowing that name pisses her off.

"Call me Lee lee again. And I'll cut off Roger's penis so you can't have sex. " Leah calls after me.

"I don't like Roger. Do what you want to his penis. " I call back as I walk to the kitchen.

_Ugh, now if he we have sex with him he'll have no penis. Is that even sex anymore?_

*Boom* A clap of thunder sounds from outside making me jump. It seems to shake the little wooden house right down to its foundation.

I've always hated thunder storms. Rain is okay, I like the rain. But thunder storms, rain _and_ lighting. That's like a set for a horror movie. You know, the one where the blonde white girl always trips and dies.

I lean over the sink and open the dingy yellow curtain that covers the window. It's pitch black outside, I can't see anything at all and It's only 5:00 pm. This is the most recent of the many times the weather has gotten this bad. But today it's especially aggravating because it's the first day of break! Not summer break though, the school pipes flooded and they say it's gonna take a while to fix it. And like all kids on break, I wanted to go to the beach. Damn you rain! Damn you for ruining my plans!

With a depressed sigh I grab a bag of barbecue chips and poor them into the bowl. I'm about to walk back into the living room when I remember what a fat-ass Leah is. She'll polish these off in a matter of seconds and be asking me to get up again. So with another sigh I proceed to climb onto the counter and take a couple of our favorite snacks from our secret stash.

As I'm doing this something starts to move in my pocket and I let out a little scream, terrified that some bug had found it's way into my pocket and was now trying to get out. I stop panicking when I realize its just my phone. I blush a bit and shimmy off the counter so I can safely take it out.

Once I'm on the ground I take out the purple phone with the slightly cracked screen and look at the caller id. Oh no, it's my Mother. Maybe if I don't pick up she'll assume I've fallen asleep. I set it on the counter and watch as it continues to vibrate. Once it stops I smile and turn around to resume my preparing of the snacks. But then it starts to vibrate again.

"Fuck my luck." I frown picking up the phone.

I take a deep breath before sliding my finger over the green button.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I ask with fake cheerfulness.

"Hi sweetie, stay at the Clearwater's tonight. I don't want you driving home in this weather. And I'm working a late shift. " Mom says.

"Oh, well, that's okay. I was gonna call and ask if I could stay over anyways. Leah misses me you know." I give an awkward laugh and try to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

Even if she did hear it. Which she won't, she ignores it. When things aren't good she works. Which is how she has held onto the illusion of my happiness for so long. She wants to believe I'm happy and she wants to believe that she's happy. She wants to believe those two things more than anything in the world, and so, she does.

"Good, I'm glad you have friends. I was worried. Now you just need a boyfriend. Well, bye sweetie. " My mom makes a loud kissing noise into the phone.

Passive aggressive bitch say what?

_Did this bitch just say that? She just opened a can of ass whooping!_

"Bye Mom, I love you." I say weakly into the phone.

The line goes dead before I finish.

My bottom lip quivers while tears well up in my eyes. Ever since the accident Mom's been so distant. No don't think about that! Dad wouldn't want you to be sad. He hated to see me cry. Suck it up, be strong.

"Hey Jana! You okay?" Leah screams.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine/" I say blinking back the tears rapidly.

Leah might be a bitch to everyone else, but she has a soft spot for me. If she sees one little tear she'll go off. And even though it would be funny, she can't go kicking my Mom's ass. I grab all the stuff and make my way back to the living room.

My Mom is a doctor in Forks. And ever since doctor Cullen left Mom has had a lot more work to do.

Oh yes, Doctor Cullen. The only man I'll ever love, too bad he's married. And I sadly have a strict rule against dating any guy if the age difference is more than six years. Because eventually, they'll get all old and you'll be all young and it'll just get creepy.

My love is a bitter one and mostly built on lust... It's too bad he and his family moved away. But now they have another Doctor (who is substantially less attractive than Doctor. Carlisle) so Mom doesn't have any excuse of why she can't come home early.

I know for a fact she get's off at 7:30. Unless she's needed she'll just goes to a club or some other crap and says she's working.

"Hey Lee, my Mom is 'working' late and she doesn't want me driving home. Can I stay here? " I ask.

"Duh you have a room here. Besides, I'll get bored since nobody is home but me." Leah says flicking through channels.

Yes the god damn movie is over! My mood brightens considerably. But then the sound of screeching tires fills my mind. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. The sensation of being underwater slowly goes away. Opening my eyes I set the stuff on the table slowly.

"Ember what's wrong with you? " Leah gives me a searching look. "Your acting stranger than Seth on Easter."

I let out a little laugh. Seth hates easter. It has something to do with the many pranks we pulled on him when we were younger. He still thinks we'll randomly start again.

"Just Mom problems. " I say.

"Oh. " She is quiet for a second. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. " She gets up and stretches.

I watch her jog upstairs. Once her foot steps fade away the house is quiet.

Seth went to Sam's house for the night. And Harry and Sue went to some hotel to celebrate their anniversary. There they will be doing _unspeakable_ things.

Man I hate the quiet, it leaves me alone to my thoughts. Which are very, very scary. Yep, that's right, I scare myself. That's how bad ass I am!

I groan and lay down on the couch. My eyes are getting sore from watching TV for hours on end. They drift close. The images of frantic doctors and the sound of screams invade my mind. I jump up immediately. So no sleep then, I trudge up stairs in a depressed fashion.

If I'm gonna be up all night with Leah, I might as well change into comfy clothes. To make the journey more fun I hop into my bedroom like a bunny. Do I have a better reason? No. Was it fun? Not really. But it filled the gap of silence and served to keep me busy.

My room Has lavender walls. A berry purple circle bed. There is one of those cushy things that sit under the window. It's white with purple stripes. The curtains are egg-shell white. A simple white desk in the corner. With a smoky purple swivel chair and my laptop sitting on top. A dresser on the right side of the room. And book-case filled with fiction , romance , and adventure. And a purple rug in the middle of the brown floor boards.

I like the color purple, sue me. This is my dream room. Except one tiny thing. There is a tree right outside my window that a creeper could easily use to get in. Once I asked Sue If I could put bars on the window because of it. She just walked away grumbling something about wanting daughters with brains.

I change into a pair of black boy shorts and a white t-shirt. Slipping on my rainbow-colored monkey socks of doom and cushy-ness I walk over to my closet and grab my spare blue blanket and two pillows. I exit my room at the wrong time and collide heads with Leah.

I flap my arms to keep my balance, but only manage to look like a retarded goose before falling on my ass. It hurt, it hurt a lot, especially since this is now like the tenth time I've landed on my ass today. We both sit there looking stunned before the pain kicks in. "Shit. " we say at the same time. She grabs her head and I do the same. The other hand goes down to gingerly poke my sore butt. When I feel no butt bones sticking out I start to laugh. Leah is the first to stand up, once she does she holds out her hand for me to take. After wondering if this is a trick I take it.

I bend over gather my crap and stand up straight again.

"So lets order some pizza." Leah says as we walk down the stairs.

I drop my stuff in the living room and am about to follow Lee into the kitchen before.

"Pick the next movie Em." Lee screams.

"Kk ." I call back.

I start to look through the collection of movies. I pick up Shrek and am about to put it in the DvD player but Leah comes out of nowhere and snatches it from my hand.

"Hell no." She says .

_I'm with Leah. I hate Shrek. _

Don't take her side. Your my friend, not her's.

_Were friends? When the hell did this happen? _

When I gave you a name.

_I named myself thank you. _

But I allowed you to

_You don't own me. FIGHT THE POWER. _

…...

"You said I pick. " I protest .

"Until you picked Shrek. " Leah responds. "You've always had a crappy taste in movies, I don't know why I told you to pick."

"Okay lets pick movies together then. " I say.

_Don't compromise. Fight to the death!_

Ber, you annoy me.

"Fine. " Leah says and plops on to the couch.

"OK, Devil Wears Prada? " Leah asks.

"Yep. " I say.

Leah puts it in the yes pile.

"I can do bad all by myself?" I ask.

"Hell no, I hate that movie." Leah puts it in the hell no pile.

"Indian in the cupboard? " Leah asks.

_Native Americans aren't savages. We don't dance around fires making monkey noises. _

The movie never said we did.

_They implied ._

No they didn't.

_JUST LET ME WIN ! Just once , let me win._

You need anger management .

_Tell the people that the voice in your head needs therapy. They will lock you up faster than speed racer can drive.  
_

"No, It's stupid." I say.

_You let me win. THE WORLD IS ENDING! _

SHUT UP BER!

"Shark boy and Lava girl?" I ask.

"Um, no." Leah says.

"Little mermaid?" Leah asks hopefully.

I stare at her blankly.

"No." I say voice void of emotion. Leah starts to pout.

_Don't give in.  
_

"Fine." I sigh.

_Oh look, it's Leah's bitch . _

Leah hugs me and does some kind of dance. It look like the chicken, but a bone is stuck in the chickens throat and it's choking. I shake my head at her.

"Why did I get married?" Leah asks. I nod yes.

"Um, what about spirited away?" I ask.

_That is the best movie ever._

"Sure."

She can say yes to Spirited away but not Shrek? That's so messed up.

"Now we each pick one horror movie." Leah says.

Leah knows I'm afraid of Horror movies in fact she's the _only_ person that knows. I can barely watch one in the day time without freaking out. But if you make me watch one at night... I watched "Friday The 13th" once and had to sleep with Harry and Sue for a week, I'm ashamed to say that, that happened only a couple of months ago. They haven't let me watch a horror movie since. It figures that Lee would make me watch one when they aren't there.

"I don't wanna." I pout.

_Is Leah's little bitch getting upset?_

"Baby." Leah retorts.

"Fine, I pick scream 3." I say frowning.

"The spirits." Leah says smirking.

"What?! No! That's unearthly scary, are you insane? It's rated R Leah! R!" I ask.

But my protests fall on deaf ears because she all ready slipped the movie in.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Me and Leah scream as Beck gets shot by Janet.

The popcorn that was in Leah's hands is thrown in the air in her moment of unadulterated fear. It flies every where, including my beautiful hair.

"Why did he hug her?" I say picking caramel bits out my hair. "Was he retarded? She's the accomplice! You don't just hug the god damn accomplice! Especially after you killed the teacher!"

"I know, what a douche. " Leah scoffs.

As she says this she cuddles into my side. Who's the baby now Lee lee? See that's how terrifying this movie is! It makes even Leah, the devil's daughter, _scared._ I take in a shaky breath and tear my eyes away from the screen. Janet is fucking crazy! Who kills their hot boyfriend?

The door bell rings and Leah jumps up a little to eager to answer it. Scared y cat.

"Don't answer it. It might be Chris." I say and grab her hand .

"Dumb ass, Chris is a fictional person from a movie." Leah looks at me.

_Let her get all most raped. And then we can save her at the last second_.

I like your plan, wait, it's wrong.

_Only if you believe it's wrong._

I release her hand "Fine, go and get killed, see if I care." I say.

Leah rolls her eyes at me before pushing the pause button on the remote and walking out the living room. God I'm already bored and it's only been a couple of seconds! Let's see, uh, what can I do to occupy my attention?

Luckily Leah comes back before I do something stupid. She sets the pizza boxes and soda on the table in a not so gentle way that makes me flinch. One of these days she's gonna break the glass on that thing.

"Did you give the guy a blow job? Why did it take so long?" I ask.

"Why do I always do something sexual in your mind? Is that how you see me, as a whore?" Leah asks with her hands on her hips.

_Yes that is how we see you. _

"Pretty much." I shrug

_You agreed with me more than twice in one day. It's like Christmas!_

Leah glares at me coldly and plays the movie. I stare at the screen horrified as Janet eats Becks body. But with my face buried in Leah's shoulder I feel all most safe.

* * *

We are down to the very last movie, which is coincidentally the worst one, "The Little Mermaid".

"Bet you on land, they understand. Bet they don't, reprimand. " Leah and Ariel sing together.

Oh god, this is so pathetic. Leah is singing her heart out. Leah is a good singer, don't get me wrong, that's not the bad part. The bad part is she knows every lyric, of every song to THE GAYEST MOVIE EVER! And she said Father of the bride was bad, she doesn't know what the word bad means! Now if she knew all the Mulan song lyrics I would understand. Mulan is the epitome of bad ass. But this is "The Little Mermaid.". The epitome of stupid.

"Part of their world." Leah sings the last line of the song. _Finally._

"God that is so pathetic. You do know that's pathetic, right?" I ask.

"Is not, It speaks to your soul." Leah whispers like she's crazy.

_But she is crazy. _

I told you to go away .

_Well, I thought you missed me . _

I don't.

_You are so cold to me! All I do is look out for you. I've even saved you from being raped and murdered. _

I wasn't gonna get in his car.

_Oh please, as soon as he said candy your eyes lit up like Las, Vegas._

It's not my fault my figure was appeasing to a pedophile.

_It is if you get in his car! _

"Stop talking to your self. Your eyes get all misty and make you look blind. It creeps me out." Leah says throwing the empty soda can at my head which I dodge quickly. My ninja training is paying off!

_You've taken three karate lessons. That does not make you a ninja._

I also took self-defense.

_What a waste of money that was . All they did was teach you how to kick men in the balls . And the proper way to use pepper spray . Look at the instructions idiot . What do people do just use it without reading. We all ready knew how to do both . _

The cup is always half empty isn't it?

_The cup IS half empty, you fucking drank it . _

What if I poured it to only be half? Hmmmm Ber, what happens then?

_…... You disgust me._

"I said stop talking to yourself you freak." Leah says and bites my arm.

Something is wrong with her. I mean really, is she half vampire, who else randomly bites someone's arm? That's kinda scary if I think about it, I'm alone with a half vampire. I bet she wants to suck me dry right now.

_That can be taken in a sexual way._

Fucking pervert.

"You really can not stop talking to yourself, can you?" Leah asks rolling her eyes.

"Ber says you're a bitch." I say.

_No I didn't._

"Who is _Ber_?" Leah says with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The person I talk to in my head." I tilt my head to the side.

"OK." Leah says like it's normal.

Since we aren't doing anything of interest anymore I decide to stare at her. Leah is super pretty, how dare she be prettier than me.

_Everyone is prettier than you. _

I'm gonna ignore that for your sake.

_You can't do shit. _

What was I thinking about before Ber talked? Oh yeah, If Leah was a lesbian, and I was a lesbian. I would have totally married her by now. The girl had the figure of a model. The hot ones, not the up and down skinny ones that starve themselves.

_Are you hiding something from me Jana?_

Like what?

_Like, you being gay._

Oh god no!

_Sorry I just assumed since you._

Well don't assume then!

_This is awkward ._

You made it awkward .

The movies credits start to roll. Leah gets up and turns on the light.

"Time to clean up." Leah says.

_You were the one who spilled the popcorn! Not me._

Were the same person stupid. And Leah spilled it not us.

I gather up the dishes and put them in the kitchen. I turn on my I pod while doing the dishes. Since we haven't really cooked anything it only takes a second to do them all. I move on to the other parts of the kitchen that need to be cleaned. A grin spreads across my face when Evacuate the dance floor starts to play.

**Watch me getting physical, Out of control. There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat.**

I love this song it's so awesome. The only problem with Cascada is that almost all her beats sound the same. Oh and how they have that super long pause in the in the middle. Did they run out of lyrics half way through? I put the left over pizza in the fridge and start to sway my hips to the beat . The catchy techno beat of Cascada's songs start to get to me. And soon enough I'm dancing around the room using the broom as a dance partner and a mic.

"Really Em, dancing with the broom?" I spin around at the sound of a male voice holding my broom out in front of me as a weapon.

"Oh Seth, it's just you." I sigh in relief. "What are you doing home at?" I peer at the clock "12:38, I thought you were staying at Sam's?"

"We had to do something for the council, the closest house was mine so the guys are staying here tonight." Seth says leaning on the kitchen door frame.

I would have thought that it would have a dent from all his weight. But by some miracle the old wood doesn't break.

"Who are "the guys"?" I ask already knowing who they are. They come over to the house enough times for me to know who they are. I just want to know how many of them are here this time.

"Paul , Embry , Jared and Quil." Seth says smiling.

I sigh and turn around trying not to get aggravated. I do bad things when I'm upset. So I just resume sweeping the floor, the strokes are a bit more angry though.

"How can it be boy? Your still a run away." I start to sing.

"Any food left?" He asks, interrupting my peace once more.

"Don't cook, I just cleaned this place." I say hitting his arm with the broom.

"But were hungry Ember." Seth pouts.

"I'll cook you food." I sigh.

"Yes! Thanks Em." Seth hugs me.

_He's not hugging, he's trying to crush our lungs._

Seth has all ways been a huger. I'm not a very hug kind of person though so I just pat his back hesitantly. He pulls away and smiles before walking out the room.

_Why is that kid so damn happy?_

I don't know. I look around the kitchen trying to think of something to make those over-grown monsters before they try eating me out of desperation. Leah sneaks into the kitchen quietly.

"Um Lee lee, what are you doing?"

"Hush, there in the living room." Leah whispers before tip-toeing out the room and motioning for me to follow her.

She leads me to the corner so we can peak into the living room without being seen.

"They have invaded girl nights." Leah hisses.

_How dare they!_

Really Ber? You don't even care, you just want a excuse to be a jerk.

_Whether this is true or not you shouldn't point it out ._

"Stop talking to your self dammit." Leah scream whispers.

"Fuck you." I hiss. "I have to go make Seth and them food now." I growl when I say them.

"I'll help." Leah says following me back into the kitchen. "So what are we cooking for _them_?"

"Let's just do something easy. How about Macaroni?" I ask.

"Okay." She says grabbing a pot and filling it with water.

As she's doing this I gather all the ingredients from around the kitchen and set them on the counter.

"Grade the cheese Lee lee." I say.

"Call me Lee lee again I swear I'll go and" Leah say.

"Cut off his penis." I finish for her doing an awful impression of her voice.

"What do you think the boys _actually_ do?" Leah asks.

"Maybe they're in the mafia." I say.

"What is they sell drugs?" Leah says horrified.

"What if Seth became a goth and started to slit his wrist, and cry be cause no one loves him?!" Leah gasps .

_That's more likely than the mafia._

_What if when they're going into the forest they're having one, big, **gay orgy**!  
_

"OH MY GOD SETH IS GAY!" I scream.

Shortly after the words have left my mouth I notice there is no noise at all coming from the living room... Oh no, do you think they heard that?

_No there's no way they could have heard you. I mean, you only screamed that at the top of your lungs while they're in the next room. It's not humanely possible for them to have heard you._

...Bitch.

"Did you really just scream that?" Leah gapes at me.

"Hey! At least I didn't say he was a wrist cutting Emo." I point a finger at her.

"You said he was gay, oh my god Seth is gay." Leah slides down the fridge in despair. "My little brother is gay. He does unspeakable gay things." Leah wails.

It's this moment the boys decide to walk into the room.

"What the _heck_ Jana? Why would you say that?!" Seth demands.

_Oh my god he isn't smiling, this is bad._

"Why were you listening to private conversations? And don't call me Jana." I say.

"When you talk that loud it isn't very private." Seth screams at me.

"Well _excuse_ me." I say sarcastically.

I turn away from Seth to stir the macaroni. Leah's soft sobs in the back ground are making me feel almost bad for scarring her. Almost bad. I hum to damaged by Danity Kane

_You're sick._

Thank you.

I turn around to retrieve the milk from the fridge. I glance at Seth who is comforting Leah and roll my eyes at how dramatic she's being. I nudge Lee away from the fridge with my foot. so I can open it and grab the milk. After I close the door I lean down to pat Leah on the head.

I pour the milk into the noodles and stir it. I get plates and scoop huge portions of food on their plates.

"Eat up boys." I say and move out the way of the stampede.

_...What a bunch of animals._

I bump into a brick wall that I don't remember being in the middle of the kitchen and for the third time that day I'm sprawled out on the floor wondering why I'm the universe's hit list.

"Oh sorry." Jared says extending his hand to help me up.

I stare at his offered hand with suspicion and disgust before deciding it hurts to much to try to get up on my own and letting him help me.

"Nah, that was my fault. Queen of clumsy over here." I can feel my cheeks starting to heat up.

"Hahahaha." Jared laughs.

Leah raises her eyebrow at me from behind Jared as if to say "what's wrong with you today?".

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night Seth, Leah you coming?" I ask giving her a look.

"Yep." She walks over to me taking my hand and leading me out the kitchen filled with our enemies.

"Night guys." Seth calls after us.

"Okay, what was that about?" Leah asks.

"I bumped into the guy. God, it was nothing. I just asked you to come with me because it was embarrassing." I say looking down .

"Sure it was."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Are not."

"Are to."

_Are we really doing this?_

I think so.

Leah plops onto my bed and I sit on my pillows with my head against the headboard.

"Want to know what my Mom said?"

"Um I don't know. She isn't going to be able to make it to your dance recital . "

"No, she said I'm glad you have friends. Now you need a boyfriend. " I say imitating her high-pitched voice .

"Oh hell no, she did not say that." Leah sits up.

"Well she did." I say sadly

"I'm sure she didn't mean it like that." Leah says.

"How else did she mean it Leah?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Er, well, she could've just meant... I don't know." She sighs.

"I miss my dad." I mumble before picking up a pillow and clutching it too my chest.

Leah moves next to me swinging one arm around my shoulder. While spreading the other arm out.

"One day we are gonna travel the world together. Go to Timbuktu, Paris, Italy, Sidney and New york. Remember the plan. No distractions, no heart-break, no trouble. As soon as we both turn 18 were gonna go every where we can. Were both gonna go to Dance school and college in New york. Every one will want to see our shows. Ember and Leah in bright lights. How does that sound?" Leah says smiling.

"Pretty damn good."

"We just have to keep practicing." Leah says .

"Why don't we go to the studio tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure, let's get some sleep." Leah turns off the light .

"Night Lee lee." I say.

"Don't call me that, night Ember." Leah grumbles just for the sake of bickering .

I close my eyes and roll onto my side hoping what Leah said is true. I slowly feel my self slipping from realities grips and soon enough I've fallen asleep.


	2. Harry and Hugs

I hate Tuesdays, why do I hate Tuesdays you ask? Because Tuesdays are evil, why are they evil? Because Tuesday was the first day I ever went to the circus. It wasn't the most pleasant thing I've experienced in my life. Okay I was just being nice, It smelled of animal crap and cotton candy. And the clowns, don't get me started on those god damn clowns!

What self-respecting grown-man, no, what self-respecting human, wears make-up and gets pies thrown in their face on a daily basis? If you have assumed I'm afraid of clowns you are correct. I'm 25% sure that they suck the brains of little children out their ears. Why do they choose the ears specifically? Because clowns like to suck on ears, that's a known fact! Go ahead ask anyone you know, its common knowledge.

Just like the nasty pink jellybeans being poisonous. God was punishing people when he created the color pink. I wonder what pissed him off enough to do it? Maybe Jesus dropped out of college and he was in a bad mood? Maybe he was color blind and everything looked brown?

What. Am. I. Thinking about? I always jump from one thought to the next. In fact I never think of anything for more than fifty minutes. And that's when I'm _really_ trying to focus... That might be why people forgive me so quick. There isn't any point of holding something against me. I don't remember what I did to make you angry. Being mad at me for more than an hour is like being mad at a baby for hitting you in the face with your phone two weeks ago. It's stupid, pointless and makes you seem immature... At least to me it does.

But then again I'm not quite sure what 'maturity' means. I don't think anyone is actually 'mature' you just learn what is acceptable and what is not. In some countries running around in nothing but a diaper covered in glitter is okay. In other countries, not so much. When I do find such a country I shall go there and walk around in a diaper. I don't exactly know why I would go there. I just think it would be an amusing little experiment. I might end up liking it and staying there. Too bad nothing like that exists.

Still amusing to think about. Hey, maybe when Leah and I take over a country I'll make it mandatory to where glittered covered diapers. Man I sound bat shit insane, do I sound like this all the time?! No wonder Leah is my only friend! Psychopaths always stick together, besides the only people who listen to crazy people are crazy themselves.

You know your psychiatrist that says 'that's perfectly normal'? He's a fucking liar, cutting off the heads of cats is not okay. And when he gets drunk he's going to spill all you dirty little secrets. And then a mob will come and chop off your head as you sleep! Then they'll dance around your body as you burn. And the world will finally be free of your evil!

"Ember are you even listening to me?" Leah asks, her once happy smile gone.

"Of course I am." I reply with a nervous smile.

Even though I wasn't listening at all I'm not telling her that. She _hates_ being ignored almost as much as she hates mint ice cream. Ignoring Leah is like asking to be maimed by a pack of coyotes. You just don't do it. Leah has spent many years learning how to throw knifes. Add that to the fact that she is _holding_ a knife and you'd be as scared for your life as I am.

"You were?" She asks giving me a doubtful look.

"Uh huh." I say shaking my head yes.

I'm not sure how calm I look on the outside. But I doubt it would matter since Leah can see through anything I do. I'd chalk it up to the fact that we know each other so well, but Leah is just naturally good at reading people. It's a skill I've always been jealous of.

"Oh yeah, what was I talking about then?" She asks, now smirking.

My eyes widen as I stare at her in horror. She _knows_ I wasn't listening! Why can't she just drop shit?! I tug at the corner of my skirt as I try to guess what the hell she was talking about. Come on Ember think, your life is on the line! You've known the Woman from the day you were born! And I mean that literally.

Me and Leah share the same birthday. We even got placed next to each other in the Hospital nursery. I think were soul mates destined to stay together forever. Well soul mates without the romantic part. I wonder if there's a word for best friends that are soul mates.

Note to self: Google that later.

_Your not very bright are you?_

Then I realize Lee is still in front of me waiting for an answer. And every second that passes by her jaw tightens and so does her grip on the knife...

"Uh you were talking about wanting to punch Rebecca Black in the throat for sounding so awful?" I ask closing my eyes and waiting for the feeling of cold metal piercing my skin. When I don't feel agonizing pain I open my eyes.

Leah is looking mildly aggravated and has her arms crossed over her chest. I give her a questing look as to how I am still alive.

"You got lucky _this _time Smith." Leah growls.

I grin at how well I know my friend before looking back out the window. It's raining again, that's nothing new. Your use to the rain after living in La,Push your whole life. There's always some type of water falling from the sky. Most people have actually come to enjoy the rain, Lee is one of those people.

Unfortunately for me I hate the rain. It mostly has something to do with the water cycle. What if the water that's falling on you is from a sewer plant or something!? Your just sitting there being covered in sewage rain!

God I can't wait to move somewhere sunny. Like California or Florida! Wait, not Florida it rains there two. But they do have some awesome things to do there. Like Disney, Busch Gardens stuff like that. And let's not forget about the clubs, clubbing is something you _must_ do when visiting Miami.

"Ember what are you up to?" Leah sighs.

"Huh, I'm not up to anything." I frown wondering why being quiet is suddenly a crime.

"Then why are you being so quiet? Your never quiet." Leah asks sitting next to me on the window seat.

"Are you saying that I am a loud mouth?!" I smirk.

"Yes I am." She says returning my smirk with a bright smile. But one must not be fooled, for the smile was full of arrogance.

Whatever she's about to say next is stopped by Harry Clearwater walking up to the door. He stands in the doorway for a second before fully coming into the room.

"Hi Daddy!" Leah says. Followed by my Hey Harry.

"How are my girls today?" He asks.

"Eh." I shrug.

Leah nods in agreement with me.

"Why only eh?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Because we haven't bothered anyone yet." I say.

"The day isn't complete without someone getting pranked or annoyed by us." Leah says in her duh voice.

Harry having learned to accept us as we are long ago just sighs. Not a sigh of exasperation at our crazy antics, this sigh is laced with fondness and love. But I'm not that surprised, Harry has been very affectionate with us lately. Not that he's ever been lacking in that department. Maybe he's just seeing us grow up and it makes him miss the old days.

He knows about our plans to leave the nest. And since those plans are happening when we turn eighteen he may just want to spend as much time with us as he can. If I was a Dad I'd do that, except I'm a girl so that's not physically possible.

Unless I became a lesbian, and I'd have to be the dominant lesbian to be the Dad of the adopted child.

Harry sits in-between us on the seat, puts his arms around our bodies and pull us into his side. Leah eagerly moves closer to her Dad. I however tentatively relax into the hug as I try to figure out _why_ he hugged me.

He knows I'm not crazy about hugs, in fact I'm not crazy about physical contact in general. Have no idea why, I'm just not. Deciding I'm not going to be able to figure it out I sigh and hug him back. He's done so much for me I can give him one little hug. Besides I'd rather be hugged by Harry then Seth any day.

I almost shiver in disgust at the thought of Seth's hugs. The boy has some serious issues controlling his strength. Sometimes I think he's superman, but when I ask if he is he just laughs at me. I hate being laughed at. I start to frown as I think about how irritating Seth can be.

But I suppose Seth is the least irritating any brother will ever be. I know he isn't the worst sibling anyone can have. As far as younger siblings go he's pretty damn awesome. If you want to meet a bad little brother just go visit Kim. Her little brother is a bastard, and he get's worse every day.

Poor little Kim.

I grow increasingly uncomfortable as we stay in this position. As if on Que Harry slowly releases us from his hug. He pats us on the knees before standing up. Turning back around he rustles our hair with a soft smile.

As he does this I try not to look aggravated at the fact that he messed up half an hour of labor to get my hair straight. I must have failed because he chuckles and kisses my forehead softly. I watch in confusion as he does the same to Leah. A hug and a kiss? What's with him lately?

"I love you girls so much."

"Love you to Dad."

Leah no matter how evil to the rest of the world, loves her family. And when in private she shows it very openly. Especially to Harry, she adores him, as do most people in La, Push. He's a great person and an even better Father. But I have problems showing heart felt emotions. I'm just not that kind of person. I do try to show people I care about affection. I'm just not always successful.

"Right back at you Daddy-o." I wink.

_Your embarrassing yourself. Stop talking, better yet stop breathing._

Hey! That was a bit rude don't you think.

_You waking up at five in the damn morning is mean._

My apologizes for trying to be on time for school every once and while.

_You should apologize._

I was being sarcastic.

He gives one last laugh before walking out the room. Once he's gone Leah turns to me with a small smile on her face.

"Daddy-o, really Ember? You are so corny." I'm not offended at all. I'm a big old bag of corniness.

"Know what corny rhymes with?" I ask slyly.

"Horny?" She answers drily.

"How did you know?!" I gasp in fake shock.

"Shut up Em." Leah rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder playfully before standing.

I watch as she begins to walk out the room. "Where you going?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Downstairs to find Mom." She says as she walks out the room completely.

I sit there for a second before hopping off the comfy seat and bounding after her. I catch up to her in a matter of seconds. She gives me a sideways glance but just continues to walk down the stairs. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs I ask her another question.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" She sighs.

_Bitch alert._

Oh shut up.

"Why do you want to find Sue?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I want to get out of this house. I'm bored." She shrugs. "I'm gonna ask if she needs the car."

I nod in understanding and follow her as we walk down the short hall that leads to the kitchen. Sue must be in there because I hear the light bang of pots and pans. Why do I assume it's her? Because other than her only Leah cooks. I cook to but I don't enjoy it, well I enjoy baking just not cooking. Not sure why I like one but not the other.

Leah stops just a couple of feet from the kitchen doorway. I narrowly miss bumping into her back and knocking us both over. I wonder what made her stop before I hear _his_ voice. I shudder in mild disgust and hatred. What the fuck is he doing here? Doesn't he know he's not welcome? Well he is kind of welcomed since he's Sue's nephew... But he isn't welcomed by me and Leah! We hate that stupid son of a bitch, he ruined our relationship with Emily!

No, ruined is an understatement! He ran over it with his truck, shot it in the head, lit it on fire and pissed on it. That's what Sam did, but then again if your willing to desert friends in their time of need for a guy, your pretty messed up. Maybe our relationship wasn't as strong as we thought? Possible, but I still think it's Sam's fault.

My hands instinctively clench into tight fists as the sound of his voice continues to flood my mind.

_God, I fucking hate that guy._

Everyone hates Sam Ber, I think it's genetically impossible to like Sam. He's _such_ a douche-bag.

"What is he doing here?" Leah asks after a second of complete stillness.

"I have no idea." I growl shaking my head. "Maybe some council shit." I frown.

_Do it somewhere else! He has no damn right being here._

"Can't they do council stuff somewhere else?" She asks looking like she wants to punch something.

"Maybe it was urgent." I say trying to stay calm and reasonable.

_The one time you decide to be reasonable, is the one time when you need to act crazy. You're a backwards creäture__._

Erm, thanks

_That wasn't a compliment._

I know I was just trying to not be offended.

_Is it working?_

Not at all.

"Nothing is urgent enough for him to barge in here and invade our privacy!" Leah grumbles.

Before we can say anything else Sam and Sue emerge from the kitchen. The pair stop talking when they see us and for a second we all just stand there looking at each other like one would look at someone who dislikes chocolate.

"Uley." Leah says curtly.

"Leah, Ember." Sam says trying to sound friendly and cheerful. It didn't really work considering the fact he always sounds like there's a spiky 3 foot pole shoved up his ass.

I don't have as much self-control as Leah does so if my mouth opens a nice "fuck you" will be coming out instead of "Hello". So when he looks at me I give him a tight-lipped smile and a sharp nod of the head. And that's about civil as its gonna get.

"Did you girls need something?" Sue asks moving herself in front of Sam as if to protect him from us.

"Uh yeah, can we borrow the car?" I ask for Leah.

She's to busy giving Uley the evil eye to say anything.

"Sure, I have the keys right here." Sue says, before digging in her pocket and dropping the silver key into my open palm.

"Thanks." I say giving her a brief smile. I then grab Leah's hand and pull her away from her Mother and cousin. "Come on Leah, it's time to go." I sigh.

I shout a quick love you guys before dragging Leah out the house. We need to get as far away from Sam as possible.

* * *

Been a while hasn't it?


	3. Damn You Sue

"Where is it dammit?!" Leah growls throwing the cushion off the couch.

I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious! The new episode of What Not To Wear is about to come on and we can't find the remote control. Now do you see how awful this is, the world might as well be ending! We need are daily dose of Clinton and Stacy to live. They are the gods of fashion!

Leah and I do certain activities to keep ourselves calm and to bond. These activities include pranking, banter, laughing at others, playing video games, watching funny and stupid viral videos, talking about boys, and watching TV. But watching TV is what we do for a good three hours of every day. Asking us to not watch TV is like asking us to breath without air. It's just. not. possible!

I get on my hands and knees and start to look under the couch. After my eyes adjust to the darkness all I can see are a bunch of dust bunnies and pennies. I growl and stand up ready to tear this whole house apart.

I turn around when I hear someone snicker. Sue and Harry are standing in the doorway with two very different looks. Harry looks like he's dying from trying not to laugh while Sue looks disturbed and concerned. She's probably concerned about how damaged her living room will be by the end of our 'little' search.

"Leah what's the time?" I ask looking away from my God parents.

"It's 12:10!" She says eyes wide.

"We already missed 10 minutes!" I say voice rising as I become hysterical.

"We need to look harder!" She says looking around frantically. " Did you find anything under the couch?!"

"If I did we would be watching Clinton right now!" I snap.

"Drop the tone." She hisses.

"Sorry Snow, but you know how I get without my TV!" I say.

"I forgive you Em. But maybe you just couldn't see it, you don't have the best eye sight. Let's lift the couch and look under there some more!" She says.

I nod and we both move to opposite sides of the couch.

"On three." I say.

"One."

"Two."

"Thre-"

"Girls! Do you _really _have to watch TV?" Sue asks cutting us off.

"Yes we _really _do, It's the season premiere of "What Not To Wear"!" I say looking at her like she just sprouted ten heads.

"But won't the show record?" She asks.

"No it won't, because _someone_ doesn't listen to their elders!" Leah says whilst giving me a pointed look.

"I already said I'm sorry once today, I'm not gonna say it again." I grumble.

_"Girls."_ Harry cuts in.

My eyes automatically glance at him and then I freeze in horror. In his hands is the missing remote control. A lot of emotions rush through me in a very short amount of time. The one that stays the longest is anger.

"_You had it the whole time?_" I ask voice dangerous and threatening.

"And now she's lost it." Sue sighs.

"You had it the whole damn time" I chuckle. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"What is wrong with you?" Leah asks face crinkling in disgust. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Man, that was funny." He says finally cracking up. "Didn't I tell you they'd freak out Sue?!"

"Somehow I don't find my house being destroyed for a remote, funny." Sue answers drily.

"You were in on this!?" Leah gasps looking at her Mother like she had just punched her in the face.

Sue decides her shoes look very interesting and focuses on them. My eyes dart back and forth as I realize both my surrogate parents betrayed me.

"Give me the remote Uncle Harry." I command holding out my hand.

"Oh no, you are not watching TV." Sue says shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Leah asks now glaring at her Mother.

"I meant what I said, you aren't watching TV." Sue answers. "You two are like addicts and I refuse to fuel your addiction!"

"Sue, don't do anything you'll regret." Harry warns.

"I won't regret this at all. You girls can't watch any TV for the rest of the day." Sue says. "And that is final."

"Have you gone mad women!?" I scream.

"You psychopath!" Leah says at the same time.

"Say what you want but you aren't watching TV." Sue says.

"But we can't miss the first episode of the season!" I protest.

"You can watch the reruns. At the moment you guys are leaving the house." She says.

"First we can't watch TV and now we have to go outside?" I ask gaping at her.

"Correct, now that you have some free time why don't you go visit your cousins?" Sue says.

"Are you referring to the hoe bag and the asshole?" Leah hisses.

"If you are then you should be slapped with a dead fish." I finish.

"Okay, no Em and Sam then." She sighs."How about the beach? You girls like the beach." Sue offers.

"The beach smells like fish piss." I grumble under my breath.

Actually, the beach does not smell like fish piss. It smells pleasant like most beaches do, but I'm in one of my moods right now which means everything is unpleasant. If it isn't then I have to make it unpleasant. That's just what I do when I'm in one of my moods. This is a particularly bad one because I haven't had my green tea ice cream in over three days. Say what you will but green tea ice cream is _amazing_.

"Well to bad, you're going to the beach and you're gonna like it." She answers.

"Oh you can make us go, but we will not like it." Leah says.

"Whatever, go upstairs and get dressed." Sue orders.

"Uncle Harry, don't let her do this!" I whine.

"Sorry Em, you know how she gets." Harry shrugs.

Thanks Harry, you sure know how to reign in your out of control wife.

_Congratulations, you know how to use sarcasm._

Not the time Jiminy cricket.

_Why did you call me that?_

Because your that annoying little voice inside my head. The one no one wants but everyone has.

_Gee thanks._

You're welcome.

_Smart ass._

After a few more complaints and minor insults (by Sue and Leah) we trudge up the stairs irritated and defeated.

* * *

"And don't be in a rush to get back!" Sue calls out from the porch before disappearing inside.

"I _hate_ her." Leah groans before starting up the little blue car.

"She's so difficult." I sigh.

"Isn't she?" Lee rolls her eyes before pulling out the drive.

"I can't believe she's making us do this." I say.

Leah mumbles something before we slip into a comfortable silence. I make no move to break the silence. In fact I prefer silence when someone is driving. If the driver is talking then they aren't fully focused on the road. If you aren't fully focused on the road then you can crash the car. If you crash the car you die!

I haven't felt remotely comfortable or safe in a car since the accident. I avoid being in cars when I can. And there is no way on _Earth_ you could get me to drive one of these death traps. I refuse to be responsible for the deaths of other people.

"Ember relax." Leah says one hand moving from the steering wheel to grip my own. "You just need to breathe."

I nod and focus on breathing and relaxing. Leah is an amazing driver so why should I be worried? I close my eyes and relax as best as I can. The Clearwater's house is only fifteen minutes from the beach so before I know it the car is coming to a stop.

As soon as it's been fully stopped I unbuckle my seat belt, open the car door and jump out. I reach back into the car to get my bag before shutting the door.

"Ready?" Leah asks.

"Yep, come on." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her further down the beach.

First Beach is the setting for most of my earliest childhood memories. I remember collecting all sorts of rocks that I would keep as pets because Mom is allergic to Dog and cat hair. And the only animals worth keeping as pets have hair (a fish, is not a pet). I remember going to bonfires and listening to the exciting legends of my people. I remember my first and last time cliff diving. Come to think of it, 48% of my child was spent at this beach.

_What an awesome childhood it was. Except for going to that circus, circuses are the root of all evil._

While circuses are pretty evil, I'd have to say the root of all evil is Leah.

_Why are you friends with her if she's so bad?_

Well we have mutual trust, respect, admiration and love. And she knows too much about me to be left alone. She could wreak havoc upon my social life with the stuff she knows.

_Oh please, you don't have a life outside of Leah._

So not true!

_Oh yeah? Name somebody else you know._

Well, uh, I have Seth.

_That's pathetic._

Is not, Seth is a nice person to be around.

_And? He still doesn't count, he's your god brother. _

By that logic Leah also doesn't count.

_Huh? Oh I guess she doesn't, thanks for pointing that out. So now you have **no** social life._

How do I always end up talking to myself? I'm pretty sure everyone talks to themselves at some point. But I don't think they have daily conversations, oh wait, not conversations, arguments and the worse part is, I _lose_ those arguments. I think I should I be worried about my mental health. Maybe I should go see another therapist?

_Yes, because we sure do need someone telling us the problems in our lives. I thought we agreed all therapists are quacks._

No, just that one therapist was a quack. A quack and a pervert.

_You never learn your lessons._

For once the voice inside my head is correct. I have learned from very few of my mistakes. I think I can count the times I've learnt a lesson and the lesson _sticks,_ on one hand.

One lesson is never be the first person to fall asleep at a sleepover. You will regret it because no matter how sweet your friends _seem_ you will end up being pranked. This was the worse thing I've ever had to learn. But it only happened once, thank god!

I don't think I can handle another pudding filled bra. If you hadn't guessed Lee was the one who orchestrated that little trick. Didn't talk to the stupid bitch for a whole day. Don't judge me! I had to complain about my life to _somebody_. And Leah is the only one that can put up with my rants. Not even the ever patient Kim can do it. I'm not sure if that means I'm super annoying or my sheer awesomeness runs mortals away. Leah being the obvious exception since she's a half demon.

The second lesson is never fall asleep whilst chewing gum. Yes that's right, you should've listened to your Mom on this one. To put a very long story short, I cried like a baby the rest of the week. I didn't even take a bath for a couple of days. I refused to come out of my room, Mom had to bring me food. And since she's not the Mother of the year I ate twice a day... sometimes once, okay it was mostly once a day.

But I was too sad to care about my hunger, my gorgeous hair was gone! It was in the middle of summer and the Clearwaters were on vacation so she was on her own.

Eventually Mom called Uncle Charlie to get me out of my room. He had to bribe me with promises of learning how to shoot. I had been eleven and slightly less crazy than I am now so I guess he saw no harm in it. And to be honest we both got something out of it. Charlie had something to do on weekends and I had something to get my mind off the tragedy of having boy hair.

Plus I got to bond with one of my "Uncles". But I think he's seriously regretting the decision to teach a psychopath how to use a gun.

Last week I asked him to get me a gun when I turn eight-teen. He didn't see to keen on _that_ idea. But I guess I can't blame him, if I was me I wouldn't trust me with a gun either. Hell! I wouldn't trust myself with a base-ball bat!

You know, maybe it's a good thing I can't have pets. Once I _did_ dream about taping a gold-fish to a firework, lighting it up and watching it explode into thousands of little fishy pieces.

That was a good dream.

_I wish you could hear how crazy you sound right now._

"Ember we're leaving." Leah says pulling me from the deranged place I call my mind.

_Your lucky you can come and go, I'm stuck here._

Sucks to be you Jiminy cricket.

_STOP CALLING ME THAT!_

"Why Lee lee?" I ask curiously.

She sounds more angry than usual.

She shoots me an almost tired looking glare. "Look over there Ember." She sighs.

I return her exasperated sigh before dutifully looking in the direction she's pointing. I see a blurry group of people. Correction, a large group of blurry people. Well, I've never been crazy for large crowds. But my definition of large crowds is over forty people. That's why we've never gone to a concert together. But this group is hardly over fifteen people. And when has Leah ever been **that** concerned about my comfort?

"It's a group of people, the horror!" My teasing is complete with a fake gasp and pretend fainting.

"Ember, look really carefully." Leah says.

Just to humor her I give the russet blurs another glance. Once I'm done I turn back to Leah with a 'so what' face before continuing to walk to my favorite spot.

"I forgot you lost your glasses. _One of these days I'm gonna make you wear the granny straps_." She grumbles. "That's Sam's gang."

"Oh." I say halting in my steps.

"Yeah, oh. Now come on before they see us." Leah roughly grabs my fore arm and starts tugging me back up the beach.

The girl has the strength of a fucking lioness. And her tugging is seriously hurting my arm. But knowing she's already pissed I just let her lead me away from the steroid pack.

I thought we were off Scot free, but today fate is on her period and feels like being a bitch. So she decided to take her anger out on two not so innocent post pubescent girls. Thanks for being a big old whore today fate!

"Ember, Leah! Is that you?!" I hear the familiar always cheerful voice of Seth.

My steps falter as I hear my name being called.

"Don't look, keep walking, you didn't hear him." Leah hisses walking faster.

Leah isn't one to normally ignore family, but Seth and her aren't the best of friends right now. She doesn't like that he's hanging with Sam. But Seth doesn't seem to care about his sisters obvious disgust. In fact, he keeps setting shit up so we'll run into the asshole! I have no idea what he wishes to accomplish by this. But so far the only thing he's done is make us irritated.

"To late." I mumble.

"Leah, Ember didn't you hear me calling you?" Seth asks.

I put on my poker face before turning to face my annoying brother.

He's standing there with his normal tall, happy self. How is it humanely possible to be that damn perky 24/7? He's probably a robot or something. And his emotion chip got damaged so the only thing he can feel is utter happiness...That makes zero sense, bad Ember, don't think stupid things.

"Uh no, no we did not Seth." Leah says shaking her head.

From the look on his face I can tell he doesn't believe us.

"Why don't you guys set up near us." Seth says pointing over to the large group of men.

The smell of testosterone and steroids, what a pleasant smell.

"Oh we were just leaving." Leah smiles.

"You just got here." Seth says now frowning.

"No we didn't, you just didn't see us because we sat on the cliffs." I say quickly coming up with a second lie.

"We were just cliff diving." Seth says motioning to his wet chest.

"Dammit Seth! We don't want to be here." Leah says snapping.

"Why?!" Seth asks getting aggravated.

Ah yes, the famous Clearwater temper is starting to affect our young friend.

"Because." I say.

"Because what!?" He asks throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Because we don't want to be around the steroid pack." I grumble.

"The steroid pack? Really you guys?" Seth asks looking between us.

"Yes really." Leah answers crossing her arms.

"Well your opinion doesn't matter because Mom wants you to stay at the beach." Seth says frown replaced with a smug smile.

"How do you know about that?!" I demand while Leah asks.

"She set this up didn't she?!"

"My lips are sealed." He says before pretending to zip up his mouth.

"Come on Sethy give us a break." I whine.

"Sorry, Mom wants me to watch you."

"Excuse me? You're the younger one here!" Leah says.

"And I'm also the mature one." Seth replies. "Now we could go back and forth all day _or_ you can come sit by the steroid pack as you so nicely put it."

* * *

"Did we really give up that easy?" Leah whispers as she lays our towels down.

"We are seriously loosing our touch." I sigh.

"_Our touch_? I think you mean _my_ touch. You never had _the touch_." Leah scoff.

"Please Leah, I _invented_ the touch." I roll my eyes.

"Sure you did." She says in her annoying sing-song voice.

While Leah and I set up are little area I am fully aware of certain people staring way to openly at us. I assume they were doing something before we came. Why can't they do that again? Or better yet, why don't they magically leave so Lee and I can enjoy the beach. That would be nice of them. Oh I forgot the steroid pack is fully of dicks and a bitch, not nice people.

_You get worked up very easily._

Shut up Ber, I'm not in the mood.

After placing some semi heavy rocks around the towels so they won't blow away I turn to look at Seth's group.

The whole damn peanut gang is here. With a sigh I walk over to the towel Seth is sitting on. This towel is about three feet away from the my towel. Yep, we are that close to the steroid pack. I can hear them breathing! Who gave them the right to breathe anyways? I sure as hell didn't and I know Leah didn't. They should be dead right now.

Shaking my head free of such pesky thoughts I tap Seth on the shoulder. He turns around and gives me a confused look.

Probably because I threw a big fit and he had to carry me over here. While he was carrying me I cursed him and all his future children to hell. So yeah, he must not be expecting me to talk to him right now.

"Seth, I want to get ice cream." I whine.

"And woman? You have to stay here." Seth says sticking his tongue out at me.

"Seth, if you stick your tongue out at me one more time I will cut it off." I threaten after taking a deep gulp of air.

"Whatever you say, short stuff." Seth answers slyly.

See?! All the Clearwaters enjoy pissing me off! I don't know why, they just do.

"I should kick your ass for that one." I growl.

"Like you could, if you can't take lee you can't take me." Seth grins.

"You need to keep up with recent events. Just yesterday I kicked Leah's ass." I say poking him in the chest.

"No you didn't!" Leah interrupts.

"Uh huh." I say. "I kicked your ass so hard."

"I tripped." She hisses.

"Over what, air? Presenting Leah Clearwater, the girl who tripped on air." I say motioning to said girl.

Whenever she has no more comebacks she'll tell me to go to hell or flip me off. Today she chose to flip me the bird.

"Real mature." I sigh.

"Oh so you watching Blues Clues isn't?" She asks.

"Bitch." I grumble.

"Takes one to know one." She says.

I huff in aggravation before turning back to Seth. I frown when I see him snickering into his hand.

"Don't laugh at us." I say flicking him in the head.

He doesn't seem to notice that I flicked him. He doesn't seem to notice anything, he's to busy laughing his happy little ass off. My face flushes in anger and embarrassment at not being take seriously. My head swerves in the direction of more laughter.

The source of the laughter comes from a very handsome man/boy. It could be a grown man or it could be a little boy on steroids, who knows with Sam's group! It takes me longer than it should to recognize my childhood acquaintance and crush Jacob Black.

Harry, Billy and my Father had been close friends their whole lives. So of course they'd like (force) for their kids to be friends or at the very least know each other. Harry and Dad had been more successful, making Leah, Seth and I like siblings. And Billy and Harry were able to give both their sons the brother they needed. Leah isn't all that fond of Jacob, while I always had a bit of a soft spot for him.

But that all changed when he joined Sam and started taking steroids. First off following Sam makes you an asshole, second, liking Sam makes you dick. And after all the times Jacob complained about Sam I would have never guessed he'd wind up Sam's bitch.

So now I assume his dislike for Sam was just pent-up sexual tension. This was a devastating blow to my fragile sanity, Jacob was the only boy I've felt physically _and_ emotionally attracted to. So now I'm pretty sure I'm gay, thanks a lot Jacob.

He's so much better than Sam and the fact that he willingly chose him and ditched his friends disgusts me. It disgusts me so much I can't even be in his presence anymore. Every time I'm near him I feel like I'm gonna throw up.

_Don't be so dramatic._

"Seth I will pay you twenty dollars if you let us leave." I say practically begging him, I can't be near Black!

Despite how much I hate him my heart and body haven't caught up to the idea. I often find myself thinking about him. And when I stay around him to long I turn into an idiot. A tripping, clumsy, shy and stuttering idiot. I hate when that happens.

"Mom offered me thirty." He says finally calming down.

"What the hell Sue?!" I growl and begin tugging at my friendship necklace. I do that when I get frustrated.

"What's the big deal anyways? You like the beach."

What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big damn deal is! The big damn deal is the overly large, drug addicted men sitting behind you!

Just then I notice that all said men and their two whores. Okay, Emily is the whore, not Kim, Kim is okay. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, all of them are staring at me.

One of my many dislikes is being stared at, so I return their curious gazes with a glare that means "fuck off, this is none of your business". The last person I make eye contact with is Black.

I try to keep my eyes as cold and uncaring as I can. But looking into those beautiful dark brown eyes and being angry just doesn't work. I've never been able to stay angry when I look at him, never. Whenever I'd get pissed at him he'd grab me by the shoulders, look me in the eyes and apologize. Got me every single time, sad right?

But the fact that I still fall for it even after his betrayal is beyond sad, it's pathetic.

I take this chance to _really_ observe my ex-crush. His long black hair is so short now. I remember how we use to sit on his bed and he'd let me brush it for him. He's always been taller than me but now he's, wow! He must be around 6'8. And don't get me started on how toned he his, because If I do I doubt I could stop.

When I realize I'm checking him out I force myself to look him in the eyes. My cheeks are burning a bit, dammit!

Dude... What's up with the look he's giving me? It's like a bunch of emotions all thrown together to make something that looks like a grimace. Damn, didn't know I was that awful to look at. What an ass. I look away from him more flustered than I should be.

Trying to regain what little dignity I look back down at my brother.

He's looking between Jacob and I like a miracle just happened. In fact all of them seem to be sharing meaningful looks with one another. I've never been any good at deciphering silent communication. So whatever they're communicating is lost on me.

"Did he just?" Kim asks with a grin.

"Yep." Jared says wrapping a large arm around Kim's waist.

Okay, this is getting beyond strange. I glance at Leah over my shoulder who is staring at them intently. She looks like an angry wild dog protecting her pup against danger. She always looks like that when Sam's gang is around us. She lives to torture me and protect me at the same time.

It's annoying but I do the same to her so I can't really complain.

It's actually a bit heart warming knowing how much we love each other. Though we'd never express these feeling vocally. Unless one of us was dying, then we'd be over flowing with poetic words of adoration for each other.

Or that's what I'd like to think, in all honesty it'd probably consist of us complaining about how unfair life is. Oh and if I was the one to die Leah would whine about all the money I owe her and all her stuff I lost.

"Ember I just got a text from Mrs. Finnigan she wants our help teaching the younger children. Daniel got sick and she can't do it." Leah says.

Once again Leah has saved me from the clutches of Sam and his bitches.

"Sorry Seth we have to go." I say smiling.

"Isn't the ballet studio closed today?" He asks smiling back. It's a suspicious smile, one that says he knows were lying.

"Uh-" "Yes it is, for older students, today is totally dedicated to new students under the ages of 10." Leah cuts me off.

Leah and Seth have a silent stare down. But after a couple of seconds Seth sighs and looks away.

"Thanks, Sethy! Come on Ember we have to leave now if were gonna make it on time." Leah says as she frantically begins to throw things In our beach bag.

* * *

Jacob's POV

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and honestly, I didn't want too. The girl was gorgeous in every sense of the word.

Her hair was a dark brown but could easily be mistaken for black. It fell over her shoulders in soft and slightly mussed curls. It wasn't dead and limp like a lot of girl's hair. It was shiny, thick and had streaks of dark Red and a lighter Brown going through it. The highlights were the only thing that looked unnatural about it and they still complimented her. It looked soft and I wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and run my hands through it to see if I was right.

She had thick eyelashes and since she was kneeling down she was looking up at me through them. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of dark Brown but they also had little spots of green in them. Just looking at them made it hard to breathe, hard to think they were so hypnotic and the longer I looked into them the harder it became to look away.

The world seemed to melt away and all that was left was her. Just her, and me, and _us. _Nothing else mattered, and nothing else could sound so appealing.

But I was very curious to see if the rest of her was as perfect as her eyes, so with almost all the will power and strength in my body, I looked away.

Her nose was adorable but it was scrunched up as if she smelt something bad.

Her lips were small but full and plump. They matched the rest of her face nicely. And as her tongue darted out to lick them I had to suppress a moan because _dammit__,_ she was sexy. Those lips made me want to hold her close and kiss her till she was breathless.

Her chest wasn't very large which didn't really bother me. I'd always been more of a butt guy. Still, she did have nice breasts, they were small, but perky and looked just big enough to comfortably fit in the palm of my hand.

She wasn't very tall and she couldn't be more than 5'4, she was probably a bit shorter than that. If we were standing up I'd be towering over her. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either. She was of medium weight and looked pretty fit. She didn't have defined muscles or anything like that but she was healthy looking. Her skin tone was lighter than mine but she still looked like she was from the reservation. She also had some _very_ nice curves.

My eyes trailed back up her beautiful body so I was once again looking into her eyes.

She didn't look very happy. I wasn't sure if it was because she was pissed in general or if she had noticed me checking her out. But as we continued to stare at each other her glare started to soften. In only a few seconds all signs of her anger were gone and instead she looked nervous, and almost _sad._ My heart clenched at that look because it just wasn't right for her. She looked like she should be smiling 24/7.

She looked so fragile and delicate that I was overtaken by the urge to protect her. I'd protect her from anything at all, no matter how stupid it was. I'd do anything to see this angel smile at me. I'd do anything to make her laugh.

As I thought this waves of delicious heat spread through me. It wasn't the burning heat I felt when I'd phase. This was totally different. This was much stronger, less hot and more warm, like a glow. It was comforting, and for the very first time since I phased, I felt at peace.

In this moment everything that I had ever known, everything that made me who I am. My love for Bella, my love for Dad, my loyalty to the pack, my home, my name, my self, disconnected from me in that second and floated up into space. I wasn't left with nothing though. Now a new string held me where I was. No not a string, a million strings. And they weren't strings, they were more like steel cables. All of them tying me to one thing, the very center of the universe.

I could see it now- how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of Earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the beautiful woman who stood in front of me that held me here.

It was a strange and overwhelming feeling, being bounded to the Earth by someone you don't even know.

My love for Bella was nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. Nothing could ever mean as much to me as she does right now. I would always need her and I wanted to be anything she needs, give her anything she needs. Because she deserves everything I could give her and so much more.

And then the reality of what just happened hit me.

I had imprinted, I had finally imprinted.

But it wasn't on who I wanted to imprint on. Oh no, I can't get off that easy. It wasn't even someone I had ever remotely considered in a romantic way. I had just imprinted on _Ember_!

How could I do something like this?! How could I betray Bella like this!? And even if I could forget about Bella, which I can't! How would Ember feel about this?! We've been raised like were cousins for crying out loud. She'll never love me, I don't even think she likes me anymore! Wait, what do I care? I love Bella, not Ember, this is just fluke, I know it is, it has to be!

Who am I kidding?

I do care if she likes me or not. And I can't blame that one on just the imprint. I've always cared about Ember and her opinion. And the idea of her hating me made me sick to my stomach. The look she was giving me was proof of her new feelings for me.

Why did it have to be her, huh? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this horrible thing I call a love life? Why didn't I imprint on Bella, she's my soul mate, not _Ember_! I'm never gonna catch a break, am I?

I'm stuck between being utterly horrified and obnoxiously happy. Oh god, what is wrong with me!?

"Jacob are you okay?" Embry asks snapping his fingers in front of my face.

When I zone back into reality I see Ember and Leah running off into the opposite direction.

A part of me (a very large part) is sad and a little panicked about her sudden departure. But the other more sensible part of me is relived about her seeing her go. I don't think I could think straight with her around. All I'd be able to focus on was how she smelled like cinnamon and apples, how beautiful she is, how smooth and seductive her voice sounds and-

FUCK! Even when she isn't here I'm thinking about her! I'm just as bad as the others and It's been less than six damn minutes since I imprinted! How bad will I be by tomorrow or in a month?!

Fuck me, fuck my love life, fuck being a shape shifter, and fuck God, because he obviously gets some sick pleasure out of messing with my damn life!

I give Embry an "are you really _that_ stupid" look before trying to start thinking again.

I need to figure out how to fix this.

But luck isn't on my side today because my pack brothers decide to start congratulating me.

I don't see why they should be happy about this. This is _nothing_ to be happy about, they should be ashamed of themselves for being so happy.

"Congratulations Jacob." Sam says patting me on the back.

"This is so awesome, now we'll be pack brothers and brothers in law!" Seth grins.

"Oh great, now I can listen to you think about her instead of Bella." Paul growls in annoyance. "But I guess anything is better than the leech fucker."

"Good, we needed another girl around." Emily smiles.

"Well don't get too happy because I'm gonna break the imprint."

The whole group stares at me like I've gone mad.

"Jacob you can't do that." Quil gasps.

"Why not?" I ask frowning.

"Is this because of Bella? Dude, you need to get over her." Jared sighs shaking his head.

"I am not just going to get over Bella. Could you get over Kim?" I challenge.

"No, because Kim is his imprint. You can't just throw aside your imprint Jacob." Sam cuts in.

"I'm not throwing Ember aside, we aren't even together! She can't be insulted about something she'll never know." I shrug.

"Are you an idiot?" Seth growls.

"So you're not only going to reject your imprint and hurt you both. But you aren't going to tell her?" Sam asks. "I'm going to have to fix the mess you're about to make, aren't I?"

"Do you not know how Imprinting works? There is no breaking the imprint." Embry says.

"Well has anyone ever tried?" I ask.

"No they haven't, because no one was stupid enough to try it before you." Sam says drily.

"Well I guess wanting the freedom to choose who you end up with is stupid then?" I growl starting to shake.

Before they can answer I'm already running towards the forest. I refuse to let imprinting ruin my life.

* * *

I totally used some of the imprinting speech.


	4. Cheater

"Stop cheating Leah!" I exclaim.

"I'm not cheating, you just suck." She says sticking her tongue out sideways.

"You suck." I growl using my free hand to pinch her leg.

Seconds later I feel her tug sharply on my curly hair in retaliation. It jerks my head back and into the cursed coffee table I always seem to injure myself on.

Since I can no longer see the screen it leaves me wide open for an attack. Knowing Leah isn't honorable and is taking full advantage of my dazed state pisses me off more than the fact that I've lost over eight times.

When I look back at the screen it's already to late. Leah has me backed onto the edge of the arena. I'm on my last life, have almost zero health and I don't have a special attack built up. Before it even happens I know what's coming next.

"Psh, your playing the freaking avatar and your _still_ losing. I think it's pretty clear who sucks here." Leah scoffs before using Tophs special attack to knock me off the platform.

I let out some thing between a wail and a scream and it sounds a bit like a dog howling. It makes me feel cool, like Sirius Black level of cool. I would have tried to do it again if I wasn't so angry. This is the tenth time Leah's beat me in Avatar: The Last Airbender.

This time I played fucking Aang and she still beat me! Oh well for him being an almighty bender. If the world depends on that bald lady/dude with abandonment issues than I guess were all gonna die.

In my moment of rage I chuck the Wii remote at Leah's head. But the little devil's spawn dodges it and it lands harmlessly on the seat of Harry's recliner.

"You fucking cheated, I always win in video games." I grumble.

"First of all, I don't think it's possible to cheat on the Wii. And you always win against Seth. Seth _sucks_ at video games, you just suck less than him. But the fact is your only a _tiny_ bit better than Seth." Leah says. "Want to play again?"

"I don't play with cheating lesbians." I Humph looking away from her.

"Where did the lesbian thing come from?" She asks blinking a couple of times before standing up.

"Your Mom's chest hair!" I scream jabbing her in the stomach.

"Why are you quoting Mean Girls?" Leah sighs.

"Because when I look up funny memes online most of them are mean girl related. So I figured why don't I quote mean girls to. Got a problem with that?" I ask standing up to my fullest height. I'm still at least four inches shorter than her so I doubt she's intimidated.

Damn her recent growth spurts!

She's always been taller than me since I've always been horrifically short. But now she's almost 5'9! If she grows anymore she'll be over six feet! Is it even normal for women to be over 5'5?

She's gonna have a really hard time finding a guy her size. She could date someone from the gay gang but I don't think she'd lower herself just to get a boyfriend, she has too much pride to do that.

Besides, there isn't anything wrong with shorter guys. You just have to resist the urge to laugh when you lean down to kiss them.

I dated a short guy once. He wasn't shorter than me but he was short. His name was Adam. Adam was 16 and I was 14 when we were dating. He was around 5'4 at the time (short right?) and I was 5'2. Yeah, I've always been a midget, luckily for me I grew a bit more.

Anyways, Adam lived all the way in Seattle where I go to shop.

He was working at my favorite restaurant and spilled my food all over me.

He was my first and only boyfriend. Nice guy and kind of cute, it could have gotten really serious or as serious as a first relationship can get. But we lived so far away from one another and only saw each other every once in a while. So after about four months we called it off.

I still remember our brief relationship very vividly, even really small meaningless details. But I think most people remember their first love or crush. He used to buy me green tea ice cream every time we went out.

That automatically made him amazing. Added to the fact he knew how awful and nuts I was and liked me anyways made him perfect.

I should look him up one of these days. We could meet up and chat about the good old days. We would even be able to date again since I've already turned sixteen...

Nah, some good things are better left in the past and untainted, then revisited and poisoned. Besides, we would most likely run into the first problem of not seeing each other often. And when you don't see a person often it doesn't feel like you're boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then one of you winds up cheating and the others heart is smashed to little pieces. I haven't had my heart-broken before and I don't plan on it ever being broken. While it sounds like an impossible plan there is a simple way to accomplice it. Don't date. There you have it, problem solved!

This is a really easy thing for me to do because no boy in La, Push will even come near me.

Except Roger of course, but he has almost no chance with me. I don't care how many times he carries my books or gives me a ride home.

_It's sick how you use people._

I don't _use_ Roger he _offers_ to help me. And may I remind you I deny those offers most of the time.

_Not often enough because he's still following you around like a loss puppy._

Sometimes it's nice to have the extra help.

_You really **don't** know you're using that poor boy, do you?_

I think you should be quiet now Jiminy cricket.

_What happened to Ber?_

I prefer to use Jiminy cricket.

…_... Fuck you_.

Look who learned how to use cuss words.

"You're just too much, you know that?" Leah laughs throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I roll my eyes and wrap one of my arms around her waist and pull us over to the couch. We plop down onto the plush red sofa side by side. I watch as Leah grabs the quilt with a wolf design from its place on the couch and drapes it over us. Then we fall into a companionable silence. It's so quiet I can now listen to the chirping of birds from outside the window. I feel myself getting more and more comfortable as the minutes pass.

Eventually I lay my head on her shoulder and move closer to my sister. It's moments like this when I really stop and appreciate our friendship. I'm seriously lucky to have her in my life. Some people are never lucky enough to get a friend so true to them. Sure she's a pain in the ass and cheats at video games. But at least I know that our friendship is 100% real, it's crazy but real.

Some people are as close as Whitney is addicted to drugs but they let their friendship fade away as time passes. Our friendship seems to work the opposite way, as the years pass by we get even closer to each other.

I can't think of one significant event in my life that Leah wasn't there for. And I doubt they'll ever be one.

We're so close I don't know what we'd do without each other. Oh wait yes I do. Leah wouldn't be kind of evil, she'd turn into the biggest, most coldest bitch in the world. And I would become even more insane, but that would be a result of loneliness, depression and boredom and not my genes.

"Hey Ember?" Leah asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I mutter, moving my head so I'm looking up at the side of her face.

"Do you think Seth will ever go back to normal?" She asks sounding a little worried.

"Of course Leah, this is Seth were talking about. He's too much of a goody two shoes to hang around with scum like Sam." I say running my hand through her silky black hair.

"That's what I use to think, but he's still with him." Leah says the corners of her mouth beginning to curve downwards.

"Seth is just going through a phase. Like when I started to eat mustard on my burger." I say trying to get happy again.

"Did you just compare Seth following around the devil to your disgusting eating habits?" Leah inquires as she peers down at me.

"First of all Sam isn't the Devil, If he was he'd be your real Father and not your cousin." I say.

"Like hell he isn't." She grumbles."And are you implying that my Mother is a whore?"

"Not at all, I'm just saying Sue got really drunk and happened to sleep with the devil. An honest mistake, anyone could have made it." I shrug.

"Do you even think before you say stuff out loud?" Leah asks her smile beginning to return.

"I don't think before I do anything. You should know that by now Leah." Playfully scolding her.

I grin when she begins to laugh. I always manage to get a smile out of her, it's what I do best. Actually, one of my best skills is cheering people up. I enjoy bringing a smile to the faces of people I love just as much as I like making people I hate cry.

"Now doesn't this feel better?" I chuckle patting her head.

I'm surprised the doesn't smack my hand away since she hates getting her head touched.

"Thanks Em." She says in her sweet voice.

I resist the urge to hug the life out of her and instead get up and walk towards the TV. I put the remotes on the charger and turn off the Wii. I switch it back to regular TV and grab the remote from the top of the wooden TV stand. Walking back over to the couch I hand Leah the remote and get back under the warm quilt.

I was actually the one who made this quilt. It was a birthday gift to Harry. I was 12 and thought it would be something neat to make him since he prefers hand-made gifts because he thinks they have more meaning.

The quilt has two wolves on it to represent the Quileute legends. He's always been big on them and made sure (along with Uncle Billy and my Father) to nail them into our heads when we were young.

Leah doesn't enjoy hearing them any more and openly expresses it. I however _adore_ the legends. Wouldn't it be so cool is they were real?! For a long time (my whole childhood) I was obsessed with wolves because of those legends. My room had been covered in sketches and drawings of wolves I had gotten Seth to do. I had real photographs of wolves, wolf pajamas, I had posters, I had books, I had a wolf blankets and pillow cases, I had wolf stuff animals.

By the time I was eleven I was an expert on wolves. Anything modern scientists knew about wolves I could to tell you. I had just recently gotten out of my obsession for the beautiful creatures. Well, I'm still obsessed with them just considerably less obsessed.

_You're so weird._

You just insulted yourself, genius.

_Ooh sarcasm were getting serious now._

I wish I could flip you off.

"**Honey I'm Home**!" I twitch when I hear the overly happy voice of Seth followed by a large slam which must be him closing the door.

"Nobody gives a crap!" Leah screams.

I giggle into my hand before closing my eyes and relishing in the peaceful feeling that hovers around the living room. That peaceful feeling is shot multiple times in the chest when I hear the sound of footsteps headed towards the living room. It would be fine if there was only one pair of footsteps. But I can hear a whole bunch and I can hear the sounds of rumbustious laughter and talking. I groan and bury my face in my hands.

He's brought his boyfriends along with him.

This is why we call them the steroid pack! If you see one odds are there's another near by. If there isn't then you got extremely lucky. One of them you can bare but even two can make you want to kill yourselves. Anything _over_ two and you'll die of idiot over dose and I can clearly hear more than two.

"Do you hear that?" I ask Leah.

Leah gives me a stiff nod as her grip on the remote tightens. Poor Seth is going to get one hell of a lecture for bringing them to the house a third time this week. You know what? Forget a lecture. I hope he gets his ass kicked. And I hope this ass whooping occurs in front of his 'little' friends. It will serve as a warning: mess with us and die.

My head snaps back to the living room archway when I feel eyes on me. Standing there is Seth and four other guys. I can't see their faces yet since I don't have my glasses on. Not that it matters since they all annoy me equally. See I hate people equally, I don't pick favorites.

_How grown up of you._

Isn't it?

"Hello ladies." Seth says fully walking into the room.

"Hey." Leah says not looking at him, she's already gone into aloof mode.

I don't even bother greeting him, that's how I show him I'm pissed off. From the corner of my eye I see the other men move into the room.

"Hi Leah, Ember!" I recognize that voice as Embry Call.

Embry seems to have a large and unrequited crush on Leah. Whenever she's around he tries to talk to her. She responds to this by being as rude as humanely possible. But he still hasn't given up yet and I doubt he ever will. I actually feel bad for him, it's obvious how whipped he is over her and she doesn't and never will give him the time of day. And it isn't because he's a part of the steroid pack either.

He's had a crush on her since 7th grade and she's rejected him since 7th grade. I don't know why because she had a crush on him during 4th and 5th grade. But since he didn't like her in that way she stopped liking him in general. I think that's a bit unfair because he never even knew about her feelings. And besides, he was in 5th grade, what did she expect? A diamond necklace and a candlelit dinner?

But when Leah sets her mind to something she sticks to it. And unfortunately for Embry she has set her mind to hating him. So yeah, sucks to be him!

Leah doesn't give him anything instead she begins to frown.

"Hello Embry." I say lifting my head from its place on Leah's shoulder.

"How come you talk to him and not me?" Seth whines sitting down on the other side of me.

I hope Karma butt fucks you in the ass with a cactus.

"Because he isn't a nuisance." I reply shortly.

"Since when am I a nuisance?" He asks.

"You've always been one." Another giant reveals himself as Paul.

"Hahaha Paul, you're hilarious." Seth grumbles.

Oh great, now I have to put up with Lahote and Leah almost killing each other. Deciding I should just see who else is here I lean over and grab my glasses from the coffee table. After wiping them off on my shirt I put them on. I look around the room observing the boys. The other two are Jared and Jacob, oh joy.

At least Jacob is sitting in the recliner and not here on the couch. Paul is sitting in the white arm-chair. Jared is at the far end of the couch and Embry is sitting next to Leah.

"So what are you watching?" Embry asks.

What _are_ we watching? When Leah doesn't answer him I roll my eyes and re ask the question.

"Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes." Leah says responding to me. Her tone doesn't change though.

I glance around Leah and see Embry frowning. That poor, poor steroid taking, Sam following, boy. I shake my head and lean back into the sofa.

"Cool, I haven't seen this yet." Jared says.

"Really?!" I gasp turning sharply to gawk at him.

Then I realize that I've just unknowingly opened up a potential conversation with one of _them_. From the pinch on the arm and glare Leah is giving me she realizes it to. I tug my arm away from her fingers and rub my sore skin with a pout. Not like I _meant_ to do it, I'd never purposely start a conversation with one of the Sp (steroid pack).

"Yeah I know it's weird." He chuckles. "What's it about? Is it a remake of the older movie?" He asks.

Not answering is rude but I don't want to talk to him and encourage him.

_You reap what you sow._

This is why I call you Jiminy cricket now. Because your annoying and say crap like that.

"No, it works like a prequel to that movie." I say.

"Do you like it?" Paul asks chiming in.

Now I want to kill myself. This must be karma finally getting my ass back for all the stuff I've done.

"It's interesting." I shrug.

You would think the conversation ended there. But it doesn't.

"How about you Leah?" Embry asks trying again.

"Eh." Is her response.

I give her a withering look for being so rude to him. By Sp standards he's not that bad, in fact, he's rather agreeable. I don't want her to discourage him and turn him into another Paul. I could shiver at the thought.

She sighs heavily when she sees the look I give her. Before I know what's going on she's shrugged off the quilt and is standing up. She stretches her arms in the air and yawns. The yawn sounds extremely fake and is followed by her rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." She says actually doing a decent job of sounding exhausted.

And before anyone says or can say anything more to her she's nearly sprinting out the room. She blows me a kiss and a casual 'see ya' before disappearing. My jaw drops at how quick she was to abandon me with them. I'd get the bitch back for this one.

I growl and barely stop myself from screaming betrayal. I bite my lip and drag the rest of the quilt onto the couch. I pull it off my shoulders and lay it on my lap. Then I start to trace the wolves, it gives me the appearance of being busy and then they won't talk to me. Or so I hoped because I'm in the middle of tracing the red-ish brown wolf when Embry decides to strike up a conversation with me.

"Nice quilt, where'd you get it?" He asks scooting closer to look at it.

I can't help but smile at his comment.

"I made it." I state proudly.

"Seriously?" He asks looking at me now.

"Seriously, it was a gift for Uncle Harry's birthday!" I blink at how eager and perky I sound.

_Now they're really gonna talk to you._

Fuck, I think your right, Jiminy!

_I hope they talk to you forever._

That's not very nice.

"So you sew?" Jared asks.

"Knit, sew, crochet." I say trying to sound less eager. But I just can't help it, talking about this kind of thing makes me excited.

"So you bake, sew and decorate? Are you a sixteen year old girl or Martha Stewart?" Paul laughs.

"How do you know I do that?" I ask looking up from my quilt.

"Your family likes to talk about you." He says.

By family I assume he means Seth, Sue and Harry. My Mother is on the council but likes to pretend I don't exist.

"Oh." Is my response before going back to tracing my quilt.

"Hey Seth, you got anything to eat?" Jared asks.

"No, my Mom has to go shopping." He says shaking his head.

Something is seriously wrong with me today because I say this.

"I made some cupcakes. You can have some if you want." Talking about my hobbies always puts me in a good mood.

"Thanks Ember." Jared says shooting me a grin before standing up and leaving.

"You're in a good mood." Seth says bumping me lightly.

My cheeks feel a bit hot when he points it out.

"Yeah so don't ruin it." I grumble slapping him upside the head.

"Ember." He says going back to whining.

"Oh shut up, that didn't even hurt." I say glaring at him.

"But it's the fact that you wanted to hurt me that hurts." He says.

"I think you were a blonde in a past life." I say shaking my head.

"Hey!" He gasps.

"The more you talk the more you prove my point." I grin.

"Has anyone ever told you you're mean?" He asks.

"That's a stupid question, you've _seen_ people say that and worse." I roll my eyes.

"Much worse." He says as he visibly cringes.

I chuckle and ruffle my younger brothers hair before glancing at the screen. It's at the part where the monkeys are storming the cities. Just then Jared comes out of the kitchen carrying the plate of cupcakes. With their appetites there isn't one doubt in my mind they'll eat each one. Even though I made two dozen, well there goes two hours of my day. I sigh before refocusing on the movie.

I'm not very interested in watching the movie but it's better than having to socialize with members of the Sp. I jump back when a platter of iced cupcakes are shoved in my face. When I look up it's not Jared holding the platter, it's Jacob. He's looking at the ceiling and not me. He's only using one hand the other is behind his back. I raise an eyebrow at him in question before realizing he can't see me.

"You should have one." He mutters just loud enough for me to hear.

"Er thanks." I say before hesitantly taking one with blue icing and leaning away from him and the plate.

Then he walks back over to Jared who is standing near Paul shoves it into his hands and stalks back to his chair looking unhappy. I give Seth a 'what bit his ass' look but he's too busy glaring at Jacob to notice. I sigh at their strange behavior before standing up. I half fold the quilt then lay it over the back of the couch.

Once I'm done I give Seth a one armed hug and a light kiss on his hot forehead. I'm having a touchy feely day so don't mind when he returns the hug and kisses me on the cheek. I pull away from him and glance over my shoulder when I feel eyes watching me and hear something that sounds like a growl. And I mean an animal growl. One you would hear right before you're ripped to shreds...Oh wait planet of the apes is still on!

All of the Sp are watching us almost nervously, except Jacob who's glaring at us. I narrow my eyes at him in return before rolling them and looking back at Seth.

"I think I'm gonna go on a walk. If you destroy the house I'll kick your ass. It took forever to clean it." I warn him. He nods in understanding and I ruffle his hair, back to awesome older sister mode.

"See ya later kid." I say before taking a bite out of my cupcake and skipping out the room.


	5. Roger, psh

"Good morning Jana." I sigh and peer around my locker door and am greeted by the sight of my love-sick, stalker boy leaning against his locker.

I assume he was trying to look _cool_ with his leather jacket, messy hair, red Nike shoes or whatever that brand is called, sunglasses pushed up on the top of his head and skinny jeans that looked like they were cutting off all the circulation to his penis.

In all, he looked like one of the "bad" boys from a Disney movie. And while I thought he looked like a total douche-bag the other girls at my school did not seem to share my opinion. As they walked past they waved, said hi, tried looking extra perky, blew him a kiss or glared at me.

Psh, like I'm gonna be intimidated by a punch of horny, Aeropostale loving, teenage girls that whine when they break a nail.

I roll my eyes at the stupidity of other girls and continue on with what I was doing, easily ignoring the stares I/we get. Every time he does this we get stared at. I don't know why they still do this it's been going on since I was a _Freshmen_, I'm a _Junior_ now. The popular guy likes the freak, we all get it by now, now get the fuck over it!

I'm tired of being stared at like some type of sideshow freak in a circus! It's just a guy, who cares if he's the best player on our soccer team!? Who cares if he's cute or sexy? **God**, why are Humans so damn shallow these days! Personally I'd rather get the Star Wars nerd with a personality, then the pretty boy who has nothing else going for him.

More than a little miffed at how my day is starting I violently un zip my damp jacket. Rip it off my cold and damp body, roll it into a messy ball and shove it in my locker. I take a deep breath trying to calm down. That takes about twenty seconds. After-wards I take my home-made lunch out (Because lunch in the cafeteria makes you throw up your intestines) of my back pack and into my locker.

Once I'm done with all of this I shut the locker, pick my bag up and only _then_ do I acknowledge the pain in my ass known as Roger.

"Hey Roger." I nod stiffly.

He smiles since I didn't flip him the middle finger like usual. What can I say? The guy pisses me off.

"Let me carry your bag, babe." He says holding his hand out.

_I'm nobodies **Babe, **as you put it._

Knowing he'll bug me about it until the end of time itself I sigh and hand it over. He grins at me before linking his arm through my own and starting to pull me down the busy hall. I could almost throw up as girls continue to act pathetic. He's so arrogant and self-centered that he smiles, waves and winks right back at them while I'm _right_ next to him. And to think he's been claiming I'm the love of his life.

More like I'm the only girl that's ever resisted him.

The only reason he likes me is because he has to work for me. I know his kind, he doesn't have to work to get girls, he shoots them a beautiful smile and they're under his spell instantly. He's like Paul, but worse because he has charm and an even temper! He gives off a mysterious bad boy air. I just don't happen to be a sucker for that kind of crap.

But for some reason despite my best efforts he takes my total hatred and disgust as playing hard to get. I've tried everything to get rid of this guy. I've even invited him over to dinner while Uncle Charlie was there! If the god damn chief of police didn't scare him off I don't know what will! So I guess I'm just stuck with him forever, how depressing. The only boy who seems to want me is the one I can barely stand.

"So, how have you been baby girl?" He asks.

_Ewww,_ pet names, I hate those.

"You just saw me yesterday." I say drily.

"Yeah but a lot of stuff can happen in one day." He winks. "Like you changing your mind about going out with me this Friday."

"Not in a million years Roger." I spit.

"I can wait as long as it takes." He chuckles.

I hate how sure of himself he is. Sure, confidence is a nice trait in a guy, but not when it's at Roger's level. Then it becomes annoying, actually that's the number one reason I dislike him. Arrogant son of a bitch! I don't care how cute you are if you're an asshole or a player, I'm not dating you. Like _ever ,_but this just doesn't seem to be getting through to him. Actually, nothing but what he wants to hear gets through to him.

Although he hasn't done anything exceptionally rude or disrespectful he pisses me off. He's like someone repeatedly poking you in the eyeball. You just want them to go away.

_Fuck that, you should beat the shit out of them._

"Well then I guess you'll be waiting your whole life." I huff looking away from him.

"I doubt it will take that long." He hums twirling a piece of my straightened hair around his finger."I don't know why you straighten your hair. It's prettier natural."

There he goes again complimenting me! Why can't he just act like the rat I know he is?! But no, he has to act like a gentlemen and an asshole at the same time! I didn't think that was possible before I met him. Then again I didn't think it was possible to be so attracted and appalled by someone either. I kind of want to figure out what's wrong with him. Because something must be wrong with him if he likes me. It's so weird when someone has a crush on you. You're all like "why would you like _me_"?

"Well I like it straight." I say bluntly.

"Why so defensive Gorgeous?" He asks moving even further into my space bubble.

"Because you are invading my breathing space." I snap.

I can tolerate my family or good friends in my space. But someone like Roger? Uh uh, you better back the hell away from me.

"Someone's feeling a bit grumpy today." He whispers voice taking on a husky edge as his lips head for my neck.

My neck is a rather sensitive spot for me which is why I cringe and move as far away from him as I can. But our arms are still linked so it's not that far. But at least I can't feel him blowing warm air on my skin. But now he's made me angry.

"Stop it NOW, Roger!" I command wrenching my arm away from his and backing up.

He blinks rapidly before his face softens out of its usual arrogant state to one of regret. It's probably an act so he can make me feel like I over reacted and then I'll feel bad. But even thinking this I feel a pang of guilt. The boy is naturally a flirt he wasn't even going to do anything. He likes to do stuff like that to mess with my head. He does it _all_ the time.

"I'm sorry Ember, I shouldn't have done that." He apologizes.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have." I grumble and move my glare to the ceiling.

I feel a warm hand engulf my own and I look at him. When I see the puppy dog eyes I sigh and relax.

"I really didn't mean to upset you darling." He says sounding completely sincere. "Can we just continue our walk? I promise I won't tease you anymore."

"Pinky swear." I demand holding out my pinky.

He chuckles before linking his pinky with mine. With that done we continue our walk to Biology. To my displeasure he keeps a hold of my hand but I decide not to start a fight and let it slide. Despite the fact that our building isn't that big it's still a seven minute walk from my locker to the class room. For about two minutes we walk along uninterrupted. But on our way there we run into Embry and Paul who are also heading to Biology.

"Hi Ember." Embry smiles at me.

"Hey Smith." Paul nods at me.

"_Hello_ boys." I sigh.

My day is going to be crap isn't it?

_Probably, god I hate high school._

So do I, Jiminy.

I am five seconds away from bashing my head against a fucking locker until I go into a coma. The boy seemed to come to a silent agreement they were walking with us. The creepy thing is they said nothing at all. In fact they were as silent as the dead.

When I looked at them to see why they were being so quiet I saw they were staring at me. Embry looked shocked, aggravated and sad while Paul looked like he was going to die from silent laughter. I tried figuring out what the fuck was wrong with them, but when finding nothing I decided the steroids and drugs were finally destroying their tiny male brains.

So I had resolved myself to ignoring their presence.

Soon I'd be in the class room and they're in the _way_ back of the room while I'm in the front. And although I'd have to sit next to the biggest bitch in school I'd prefer her over an Sp any day.

"So do you think Spider-man is gonna have us cut something up today?" Roger asks.

Our biology teachers last name is Parker and one day I called him Mr. Spider man on accident. Now everyone switches between calling him Mr. Parker, Spider-man or Mr. Spider-man. It wasn't that funny but everyone else (including him) thought otherwise.

"If he does I'll be the one cutting it, you know how queen bee hates getting dirty." I laugh. "I hate doing that kind of stuff."

"Afraid of a little frog?" He says stroking an imaginary beard.

"Duh."

"It's dead." He says.

"And? That makes it even more disgusting!" I say frowning as the image of frog guts invades my mind.

"Girls." He mutters.

"Guys." I scoff. "Can't live with them and as soon as we perfect cloning they'll be no more use for you." I coo patting his head.

"If we weren't here who would open the pickle jars?" He smirks.

"Shut up Roger." I roll my eyes.

"If you kiss me I will." He winks.

"I'd rather listen to you're talking." I frown.

"Either way you're winning." He shrugs.

"No, I'd be winning if I could avoid you all together." I say shaking my head.

"You don't mean that, do you Em?" He asks smiling.

"Stop, Roger, just stop." I groan.

"Fine, I'll just bother you some more later." He says as he opens the door to our class. "Ladies first."

With a roll of my eyes I step into the room. Luckily even though we have the same class we have different partners. Although my partner isn't much better than having an Sp or Roger. My lab partner is the biggest bitch on this whole wide earth. She doesn't even have a reason to be! She just wants to be this way!

I'm not even sure this heartless creature is a Human. She has no soul, no conscious, no brain, no nothing. She just _dwells._ Okay that was a pinch over dramatic and maybe even harsh. But seriously, she's the worst girl in this whole school! She lives to ruin the lives of the innocent for no reason. She steals people's boyfriends, then she cheats on the guy she stole. She fucks with anyone whose even _slightly_ different.

But somehow, **somehow**, Becky is still the most popular person in our whole school. She has a bunch of mindless droids who would die for her if she asked. She has furthered the stereotype that cheerleaders are whores. She's the cheer captain and she's slept with our _whole_ soccer team. The part that really pisses me off is that she thinks she can come fuck with _moi_ and get away with it.

Next time she tries me I'm gonna kick her little anorexic ass.

_No you won't._

Yeah I won't, I don't need to be getting suspended again.

I set my homework onto Mr. Parker's desk, say hello and then slowly walk to my seat at the front of the class. I slid the seat out, sat down and then scooted it back up to the worn metal desks. My eyes are firmly planted on Mr. Parker who is doing something at his desk. I always get to his class a little early, right now I've gotten here six minutes early. It gives me some time to adjust to the idea of doing school all day. Yes, I still need to adjust to the idea of doing school. What can I say? I'm special.

I let my forehead lightly hit the semi-cool surface before I turn my head to glance at the girl in the seat next to me. Yep, she's still as slutty as ever. I roll my eyes when I see her scowling at the table. She use to be Roger's girlfriend before I came.

He's a year older than me despite being in the same grade. He was held back a year when I arrived in this hell hole. Becky is my age though, Roger has a thing for younger chicks.

A couple of months into the school year he dumped her and started to pursue me. That made her really mad and she even tried to attack me! She forgot that Leah doesn't even let me fight (although I can), she had barely even brushed me when Leah showed up. And although she hadn't done anything yet the fact that she was going to pissed Lee off. So then Leah began to kick her ass in front of the whole school.

She's had it out for me ever since. I can understand why at first, but now she's just holding a grudge for the sake of holding a grudge. I then look back towards Mr. Parker as class starts. This is going to be a very difficult day isn't it?

* * *

"If Embry talks to me one more _fucking_ time, I'm ripping off his penis!" Leah announces rather loudly as she takes the seat next to me.

"Hello to you to Leah." I roll my eyes knowing that's as close to a greeting as I'm gonna get.

I'm almost afraid to ask what he did today. They have almost every class together so he had a long time to fuck up. Hell, he could have been fucking up all day! And then I'll have to hear _every_ single, little, meaningless detail of her **whole** morning, and I _really_ don't want to hear her talk right now. Sounds mean, I know, but I can't help it. Even I want some peace occasionally. And the hectic place I call my mind is already pact full of thoughts and information. I don't need anything else to process.

_You're very slow._

My teachers are all being shit heads and refuse to give me a break. So when I get home I'm gonna have a crap load of homework to do which will interfere with my cat nap. I have to take a cat nap after school, if I don't my brain overloads! Then I'll sit at my desk like an unresponsive vegetable for hours. And then I wind up rushing to get my homework done as Leah drives us to school.

_You do that anyways._

Why am I such a bitch?!

_Hey! Watch your mouth young lady!_

"Do you want to know why?!" She asks reaching into my bag of chips.

I shoot her a half-hearted glare before casting a sideways glance over at _their_ table. We're only three tables away from them so it's easy enough to see their huge steroid packed bodies. As always, they're laughing, teasing and hitting each other. I can't stop myself from smiling when I see Seth's jolly little self.

Man I miss that kid, he doesn't belong with Sam and his cronies. He's a good boy and he should have stayed that way.

After all the time Leah and I spent trying to protect him, to keep him pure and innocent he turns around and spits on us! It hurts to have someone you love utterly betray you, It really does. But unlike Emily I'm not letting Sam win. I'll never let that bastard win again!

_Who knew you'd be fighting evil one day._

Certainly not my third grade teacher.

_We ruined that woman's faith in humanity._

I did her a favor! Now she won't have stupid expectations that can't possibly be reached.

I turn my attention back to my aggravated friend. "Not really, but you're going to tell me anyways so go right ahead." I mumble picking at my potato salad.

"Damn, what's wrong with you?" She asks forgetting her problems and realizing other people exist.

"Nothings wrong with me." I frown looking up from my food.

"Yes there is, why aren't you happy right now? Did someone mess with you?" She says voice taking on a hostile edge.

"Yeah, my teachers are bullying me, will you kill them?" I whine.

"I don't think murder will look good on a college application." She chuckles.

"Self defense, just say it was self-defense. I get away with tons of stuff under the pretense that it was self-defense." I shrug.

"And how many times has it actually been self-defense?" She asks fingers tapping on the blue lunch table.

"I don't answer any questions without my lawyer present." I cross my arms and look away. "Why aren't you eating _your_ lunch?" I sigh after she takes a spoon full of my salad.

"I forgot mine." Is what I think she said, I couldn't really understand her since she had her mouth full of food.

"Don't talk while you eat, that's so un lady like!" I grumble hitting the back of her head.

She scoffs and continues to eat my food, I don't mind much since I was eating before she got here. I don't need much to fill me up. I only eat more because Leah insists I'm too skinny. I think I look perfectly fine but Leah seems to think I need to eat more. But the only reason she thinks that is because I used to look like a whale. Now I'm at a healthy weight but since she's used to me being a fat ass everything that isn't fat is overly skinny.

"Your boy toy is coming." Leah says pointing the plastic fork. I look in the direction she's pointing and groan.

He looks a bit out of it as he walks towards our table. I hadn't seen him since our English class so I have no idea what's wrong with him. It actually worries me that he isn't smiling, he's a bright person and it takes a lot to get him down. He looks up from the ground and our eyes meet. Almost instantly his smile has returned. He waves at me as his pace picks up and just like that the annoying Roger I know is back.

With a sigh I look away from him and glance at the watch on Leah's wrist. Lunch just started less than ten minutes ago, just _great_.

"Hey sugar." I jump and swing my arm out to hit whoever is that close to my ear.

"Relax Hun, it's just me." Roger says pushing a chair closer to mine and sitting down.

"That's why I was trying to hit you." I leer.

"You're adorable." He chuckles before tapping me on the tip of my nose.

"And you're an asshole." I growl snapping at his finger. He pulls it away quickly and gives me a smug grin before casually wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my chair close with his other hand.

Heh, that's bold, even for him. I'm so shocked that I don't try to move away from him. He's never touched me below my shoulders or above my knees. The only other time he's tried this is when he got drunk at my Mom's Christmas party. That time he managed to get a grope and a kiss in, kicked his ass for it too. I only have so much patience and he had it coming.

_You've sent people to the hospital for less._

One. damn. time!

"Calm down Kitten." He says.

"Sometimes I have to wonder if you remember her name." Leah interrupts."Hey Roger."

"Of course I remember her name, It's Jana Sue Misty Ember Smith." He rolls his eyes. "And hello to you."

Yeah, my Mother had a _lot_ of people she wanted to name me after.

There's another reason to hate her! Why couldn't she just leave me named Jana Ember Smith? NO, she had to give me three middle names. Every time I tell people my full name they give me this 'are you serious' look. Stupid, ridiculously, long name, it shouldn't be legal to name your kid when your high off pain meds. But I know people with god awful names like Harriett. Gosh that is one awful name, no one should be put through the torture of that name.

"You remember my whole name, wow, you really are a stalker." I mutter.

"Why am I a stalker?" He asks confused.

"Remember that one time I forgot my back pack and you dropped it off?" I ask drily.

"I think so, why?" He asks.

"I never told you my address."

"La, Push is small." He shrugs.

"It ain't that small buddy." I sigh.

"You want me to apologize for knowing you?" He asks.

"No, I just want you to stop stalking me." I huff.

"I don't stalk you, I give you affection." He smiles. "And speaking of affection I got you a gift."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." He says slyly.

"Nice try." I giggle. "But if you want a kiss you still have a long way to go." I wink.

"And the battle to get out of the friend zone continues." Leah chuckles. "Oh my flopping god they're looking at us." Leah hisses.

I look over the Sp's table and what do you know, they are!

"Why shouldn't they? Two of the prettiest girls in the world are over here. I'd look to." He says letting me go to start eating his lunch.

"Flattery shall get you everywhere Mr. Stewart." Leah jokes.

Leah actually likes Roger and doesn't understand why I don't. Sometimes, I just don't know about her.

After a while the other two start a steady flow of conversation and I slowly fade into the background. After deciding I need something to do I grab my Mp-3 and place the headphones in my ears. The first song that plays is Genie in A Bottle.

My eye lids start to feel really heavy and I shake my head trying to wake up. Eventually lack of sleep wins out against will power and I place my head on Roger's shoulder, close my eyes with the intention of taking a nap for the remainder of lunch period. I'm halfway asleep when a new voice joins the conversation.

"Jana, can you come over here." Followed by a light tug on my sleeve. My eyes snap open to glare at my brother.

"I was trying to sleep asshole." I snap.

"Er, touchy can you just come here real quick?" He begs.

"Over to your gang of delinquents. Nah, I'll stay here." I mumble before lightly gripping Roger's arm and moving closer. What? I like to cuddle when I'm tired.

"It'll only take a second." He whines tugging on me again.

"What do you need?!" I growl eyes still closed.

"Some last-minute homework help." He says.

"Come over here then." I hiss.

"Ja~na." He says.

My eyes open realizing I'm not getting any sleep till I succumb to his will. I slowly move away from Roger and get off my chair.

"Be back in a second guys." I sigh.

"You better be." Leah sneers.

As soon as I'm totally stable Seth grabs my hand and tugs me over to the table of _**doom**_! It takes a very short amount of time to get over there and as soon as I'm there I wish I wasn't. All of them are staring at me like I'm the most interesting thing in the universe. Except Jacob who seems to be taking extra measures to avoid looking at me. My expression goes from sleepy to bitter in a matter of seconds.

"Nice to see you again, Ember." Embry smiles.

"Nice to see you to Embry." I say licking my dry lips.

"Hi." It takes me a second to find the figure of Kim among these giants but when I do see her I wave lazily.

"Hey Kimmy." I say. "Now where is this home work, brat?"

"I don't have any. I'm not like you, I actually do my home-work." He says.

I have to take a deep breath and step away from him. If I don't I doubt I could resist the urge to lunge at his throat and choke him to death.

Despite my common sense saying it's a bad idea, the image of my hands wrapped around his neck as he begs for mercy is just a bit to appealing and my fingers start to twitch, eager to grab onto something and not let go until its dead.

I try to think of something to explain my utter hatred and disgust with him. But Seth responds best to kindness. Unfortunately I have none of that.

After another set of deep breaths and counting backwards from thirty in my head I open my mouth. "Seth, I just want you to know, that I hope a pack of wolves rips you apart and feeds you to their young. Oh, and kiss my ass." This being said I turn around and begin to walk back to my friends.

"Wait! I did have a reason for you coming over here!" Seth says trying to grab my arm.

But this time I'm ready for the little bastard and move out the way so all he grabs is air.

"Yes, and whatever that reason was you can tell me it at _home_, when your evil little friends aren't around." I whisper harshly in his ear before grabbing it and twisting. "Now leave me alone!"

I ignore the snickers and laughs coming from the other tables including his own. Ah yes, Seth is learning that once you piss me off I'll humiliate you in front of as many people as possible.

"I just wanted you to settle something." Seth whines.

"Settle it yourself, be a man for once in your life!" I grumble releasing his ear.

"Oh come on! Just one tiny thing." He begs.

"Fine, but make it quick or I'll make your life a living hell." I warn.

"Understood." He nods before turning me around to face his friends.

"Now, what is it you want me to settle?" I groan.

"We were talking about some of the guys at are school. We were wondering what girls think of them or if they'd date them." Quil says.

"But other than Kim we don't know that many girls. And since we aren't girls all we can really do is guess." Embry shrugs.

"And you want me to tell you what I think?" I ask through gritted teeth."Seth if you EVER pull me away from sleepy cuddle time for something as stupid as this, I'll kill you." I hiss.

I watch with smug satisfaction as he gulps and inches away from me nervously, probably scared for his life. And he really should be because I truly want to kill him at the moment.

"Well go ahead, ask away!" I growl.

"Okay, Mathew Cooper?" Paul asks.

"Even his last name sounds gay." I say.

"Anthony Lodge?" Jared asks.

"You didn't just ask me that, did you?" I frown disgusted.

"Tony?" Seth asks.

"I'd date him like that." I grin snapping my fingers.

"How about John?" Jared asks.

"There are three Johns at this school. I wouldn't go out with jock John, he's a dick head. Nerd John thinks he's superior to everything and I just wanna kick his smug little ass. I would, however, go out with Smiley John, he's a stud." I shrug.

"How about Roger?" Jacob asks sounding impatient.

My face goes blank before I nearly die from laughing.

"Y-you, h-him, OH MY GOSH I can't breathe!" I clutch onto Seth to support my unstable body.

"So that's a what, exactly?" Seth asks.

"That's a you guys are nuts!" I walk back to my table leaving behind the guys and laughing all the way.

Roger, _psh_.


End file.
